Séparés
by Hiveen
Summary: Déjà des semaines ont passé depuis notre victoire face à Shredder, et nous avons tous guéri. Tous, sauf toi. Quelque chose s'est cassé dans ton cœur, mon fils. Tu as perdu confiance en toi, et ce manque de confiance s'est transformé en haine contre toi-même. Seulement, tu reportes cette haine contre tes frères, et cela ne peut plus continuer.
1. Prologue

_Bonsoir les amis._  
_Voici le prologue de Séparés. Désolée pour le titre, mais j'avais vraiment du mal à en trouver un à peu près potable. Pour cette fan-fiction, je me suis inspirée du film de 2007 – que j'adore – et du début de la saison 4 de la série de 2003, alors j'espère que vous aimerez aussi. Je vous préviens de suite, je me suis simplement inspirée du film, ça signifie que je ne vais bien-sûr pas le relater :) J'ai seulement gardé l'histoire fraternelle qui y est racontée, mais j'ai aussi ajouté des choses qui, selon moi, manquent._  
_Bonne lecture !_

**- I do not own TMNT -**

** - Tous les droits des personnages appartiennent à leurs créateurs -**

* * *

**Séparés**

**Prologue**

* * *

Assis au bord de l'Empire State Building, il laissait ses jambes balancer nonchalamment dans le vide. Il adorait regarder New York sous les étoiles, elle était illuminée par diverses couleurs, aussi réconfortantes les unes que les autres. Cependant, le jeune mutant n'avait pas le cœur chaud. Il examinait la ville qui était à ses pieds avec mélancolie et tristesse, sans arriver à oublier le visage horrifié de son petit frère.

* * *

_-« Arrête d'esquiver mes attaques, Mikey ! », hurla-t-il._

_De plus belle, Leonardo donna de violents coups vers son benjamin, lequel tendait fermement son nunchaku devant lui pour arrêter les deux lames de son frère. Il grimaçait. Jamais Leonardo n'avait été aussi violent. Michelangelo luttait et contrait les attaques du jeune chef, sous les yeux ébahis de ses deux autres frères, lesquels regardaient l'affrontement, agenouillés sur le côté. Leonardo enchaînait coups de pieds et coups de lames à une vitesse telle que Mikey n'avait pas le temps de glisser une seule attaque. Il était prisonnier des lames brillantes et brûlantes de son frère, alors qu'il reculait lentement. Une flamme dansait dans les yeux de Leonardo, c'était une expression que Michelangelo n'avait jamais vue dans ses yeux, la haine. Son frère était animé par la haine. Les sourcils froncés et les dents serrées, il donna un coup dans le nunchaku du benjamin, lequel glissa d'entre ses mains pour s'écraser contre le mur qui était sur sa gauche. Michelangelo tendit son dernier nunchaku à l'horizontale, devant son visage, alors que la tranchante lame de Leo s'écrasa dessus avec force et violence._

_-« Les contrer ne suffit pas », reprit Leonardo entre ses dents._

_D'un geste brusque, il plaqua Mikey au sol, puis il se plaça au dessus de lui, tout en appuyant de plus belle sur le manche de son sabre. Mikey peinait à garder la lame loin de son visage, jusqu'à ce qu'un ultime coup n'arrachât son nunchaku de ses mains. Aussi rapidement, Leo glissa sa lame contre la gorge de son frère, lequel n'osa même pas avaler sa salive. À bout de souffle, le jeune chef fixait les yeux bleus terrifiés de Mikey, lesquels l'imploraient de baisser son arme. Pourtant, il ne bougea pas, se contentant de fixer sa victime. Ses yeux se rétrécirent davantage, alors qu'il commençait à appuyer son arme contre la gorge de son benjamin. Soudain, deux mains attrapèrent ses épaules et le tirèrent férocement en arrière._

_-« Leo, mais tu es devenu cinglé ! », hurla Raphaël en enroulant ses bras autour de son plastron pour l'immobiliser._

_Les pupilles du jeune chef gonflèrent, et la réalité embauma finalement ses yeux lesquels s'écarquillèrent. Ses doigts se paralysèrent, laissant ses deux lames tomber au sol dans un fracas. Sentant son frère plus détendu, Raphaël relâcha ses bras autour de lui avant d'accourir près de Donatello, lequel aidait Mikey à se relever. À deux, ils soulevèrent le plus jeune, lequel semblait encore secoué. Donatello plaça un doigt sous son menton pour examiner sa gorge, puis il soupira en affirmant que rien n'était grave. Michelangelo rencontra les yeux de Leonardo, mais il baissa immédiatement la tête._  
_Leo avança d'un pas tremblant, une main en avant, mais son benjamin recula, les yeux bas et mouillés. Le regard du chef croisa celui de Raphaël, lequel était dur, froid, et pesant._

_-« M-Mikey … je … je ne voulais pas …, bredouilla-t-il._  
_-Tu aurais pu le tuer ! », hurla Raphaël, les sourcils froncés._

_Leonardo recula d'un pas, puis il tourna la tête pour croiser le regard déçu de son Maître._

_-« Maître … j-je ... c'était un accident … », balbutia-t-il._

_Pourtant, Splinter baissa la tête tout en la secouant légèrement. Leo voyait la déception dans les yeux de sa famille, et il ne pouvait pas le supporter davantage. Il regarda ses mains tremblantes avec horreur, puis il se retourna pour courir hors du repaire, hors des égouts. Il avait besoin d'air._

* * *

Rempli de remords, il enfouit son visage entre ses mains, croisant les jambes au niveau de ses chevilles. Il n'était plus le même, et il s'en rendait compte. Cela faisait des semaines que son comportement avait changé, mais jamais il n'avait été aussi loin. Il aurait pu faire du mal à Michelangelo – son petit frère – et ça, jamais il ne se le serait pardonné. Si Raphaël ne l'avait pas arrêté, ça aurait été une catastrophe.

-« Qu'est-ce qui cloche chez moi … », murmura-t-il en appuyant ses mains contre ses yeux.

Il se sentait vide, impuissant mais surtout, inutile. Il avait failli à son rôle de chef et de grand frère, et il ne savait pas comment arranger les choses. Il était perdu, ne sachant absolument pas quoi faire. Il savait que son comportement changeait, que sa personnalité empirait, mais il était condamné à subir ces changements, sans avoir le moindre contrôle sur eux.  
Sourire lui manquait, rire lui manquait, et passer du temps avec ses frères lui manquait, pourtant, aucun retour n'était possible. Son comportement allait de pire en pire, et il avait commencé à nourrir de la haine envers lui-même. Il devenait froid, et agressif. Il avait l'impression d'être devenu un robot qu'on aurait branché en mode _combat_, privé d'émotions et de sympathie.

**_« Tu aurais pu le tuer ! »_**

Affligé, il ramena ses genoux contre son plastron pour y cacher son visage inondé.

-« Je suis un monstre … », trembla-t-il.

* * *

Incertain, il croisa l'horloge de la pièce principale. Elle affichait pratiquement une heure du matin. Le repaire était d'un calme rare, et seuls les battements de son cœur semblaient percer ce silence infernal. Il remarqua néanmoins une faible lumière qui passait sous la porte de la chambre de Splinter. Il soupira une nouvelle fois, puis il frappa contre la porte de la chambre de son Maître. Il entendit une courte approbation, et, encouragé, il entra puis referma la porte derrière lui. La pièce était faiblement éclairée par cinq bougies, lesquelles étaient disposées autour du vieux rat. Splinter était installé en position du lotus, les yeux clos.

-« À genoux, mon fils », ordonna-t-il calmement.

Leonardo s'exécuta, et il se laissa lentement tomber sur ses genouillères, face à son Maître. Honteux, il n'osait pas relever la tête. Il ouvrit lentement la bouche, les yeux bas, mais de longues secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'un mot ne fut prononcé.

-« J-Je suis désolé, Maître Splinter …, bredouilla-t-il. Je n'ai jamais voulu faire de mal à Mikey, mais … je … j-je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. Je ressens cette … colère au fond de moi … Je ne me supporte plus, je ne sais plus quoi faire … Je vous en supplie, pardonnez-moi …J-Je –  
-Sh. », le coupa doucement Splinter.

Le vieux rat ouvrit lentement les yeux, et il regarda intensément son fils, lequel gardait les yeux rivés sur ses mains tremblantes.

-« J'ai médité de longues heures sur ton comportement, Leonardo. J'ai retourné le problème dans tous les sens, et j'ai finalement compris que tu as perdu ta personnalité ».

Alarmé par les mots de son père, Leo fronça les sourcils et il releva lentement la tête pour plonger ses yeux bleus embués d'incompréhension dans ceux de Splinter.

-« Déjà des semaines ont passé depuis notre victoire face à Shredder, et nous avons tous guéri. Tous, sauf toi. Quelque chose s'est cassé dans ton cœur, mon fils. Tu as perdu confiance en toi, et ce manque de confiance s'est transformé en haine contre toi-même. Seulement, tu reportes cette haine contre tes frères, et cela ne peut plus continuer ».

Leonardo baissa à nouveau les yeux, les lèvres serrées. Splinter lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, il avait raison. Le soir où ils avaient vaincu Shredder, quelques semaines auparavant, il avait été incapable de les protéger. Ils auraient pu tous mourir, mais heureusement, ils n'eurent que quelques bleus et des contusions. Ce jour-là, quelque chose s'était cassé dans le cœur de Leonardo. Il se croyait incapable de protéger sa famille, et la confiance qu'il avait en lui s'était éteinte. Alors il s'entraînait. Sans relâche. Il s'entraînait pour être meilleur et ne plus jamais avoir à vivre une telle situation. Il avait fini par renoncer à sa personnalité, à celui qu'il était, et il ne pouvait rien y faire. Confus, il reposa lentement son regard sur Splinter.

-« Dites-moi ce que je dois faire, Maître. J'ai besoin de vous. »

Le vieux rat ferma les yeux.

-« Ton esprit est blessé et tu es le seul à pouvoir le guérir, mais tant que tu seras avec tes frères, cette guérison sera impossible.  
-Q-Que voulez-vous dire ?, balbutia la jeune tortue.  
-Tu dois partir, mon fils », délivra le vieux rat, les yeux luisants de chagrin.

Leonardo grimaça mais il ne protesta pas. Il savait, tout comme son père, que c'était la seule issue possible. Être loin de sa famille était le prix à payer pour que la haine qu'il ressentait envers lui-même ne fût pas déviée sur ses proches, et pour qu'il pût redevenir celui qu'il était vraiment. Il ne pouvait pas risquer de blesser l'un de ses frères. Résigné, il hocha lentement la tête.

-« Je connais un village du Brésil où tu seras en paix, et où tu pourras t'entraîner librement. Prends le temps qu'il te faudra pour préparer tes affaires et dire au revoir à tes frères, tu partiras à l'aube.  
-Oui Sensei. »

Leonardo se releva, et il s'inclina face à Splinter avant de quitter la pièce. Il n'avait pas la force d'affronter les regards de ses frères. Il soupira doucement, puis il s'enferma dans sa chambre pour y écrire trois lettres, des lettres qu'il posa silencieusement près de ses frères endormis. Il caressa la joue de chacun d'eux, et, les yeux mouillés, il quitta leurs chambres.

* * *

_« Donnie,_  
_Ne m'en veux pas. Je n'ai jamais voulu que les choses se passent ainsi, mais ce n'est pas moi qui décide. C'est mon cœur. Je ne comprends pas mon comportement, mais je dois le changer, seulement, je ne peux pas risquer de m'en prendre à vous. Je n'ai pas choisi ce qu'il m'arrive, et je ne te demande pas de me comprendre, je te demande juste de l'accepter._  
_Tu dois certainement me détester pour être parti sans vous avoir pris dans mes bras, mais j'ai vu l'horreur dans vos yeux, et ça m'a anéanti. Je n'ai pas d'excuses, je suis désolé._  
_Surtout, n'oublie pas que je t'aime, et que rien ne changera ça. Continue à être celui que tu es, car la famille a besoin de tes talents. Tu vas me manquer petit frère._  
_Je reviendrai, je te le promets,_  
_Leonardo. »_

* * *

_« Mikey,_  
_Je suis vraiment désolé … Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner, ni de me comprendre, mais je veux que tu saches que je ne voulais pas m'en prendre à toi. Je déraille et j'ai besoin de redevenir moi-même. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'ai changé de cette manière, mais je crois que je ne suis plus à la hauteur. Splinter m'a envoyé au Brésil pour m'entraîner, alors j'espère que ça portera ses fruits…_  
_Ne cherche pas à comprendre, accepte-le simplement. Continue de t'entraîner car tu as encore des progrès à faire, et surtout, garde ton sourire. Garde le sourire que j'ai perdu._  
_Je reviendrai quand je serai guéri, je te le promets._  
_Tu dois certainement me détester, mais moi je t'aime petit frère,_  
_Leo. »_

* * *

_« Raph,_  
_Ne t'énerve pas, ça ne sert à rien. Tu peux me détester, me haïr, car je sais que la fuite n'est selon toi pas le meilleur moyen d'arranger les choses, mais dans mon cas, ça l'est. Je sais que tu ne pardonnerais pas même si je te le demandais, mais je veux simplement que tu prennes soin de nos frères. Tu es un grand frère toi aussi, alors je compte sur toi. Ne fais pas les mêmes erreurs que moi, et veille sur notre famille, Raph._  
_Je n'ai pas choisi ce qu'il m'arrive, mais je dois m'en débarrasser. Je ne suis plus le même, et je ne peux pas risquer de m'en prendre à vous. Je dois me retrouver, même si ça signifie partir. Ça prendra du temps, mais je suis certain que tout ira très bien sans moi. Tu es fort, déterminé, et je sais que tu y arriveras._  
_Tu ne me laisses jamais l'occasion de te le dire, mais sache que je t'aime._  
_Leo. »_

* * *

_C'est un prologue un peu long, je sais, mais je pense que tout ceci devait y figurer pour introduire l'histoire … Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dites-moi tout ! Je veux TOUT savoir ! Je vous adore._  
_Hiveen._


	2. Chapter 1

_Et voici le premier chapitre ! J'espère de tout cœur que vous l'apprécierez._  
_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Séparés**

**Chapitre un**

* * *

Chacun d'eux trouva une lettre près de lui en se réveillant, mais aucun ne croyait les mots qui y étaient inscrits, d'une écriture dosée et magnifiquement bien courbée. La même émotion peignit leurs visages, l'incompréhension. Après avoir fait le tour de la chambre de leur grand frère, ils se précipitèrent dans les quartiers de leur Maître, lequel, face à leurs plaintes, leur ordonna de s'agenouiller. Pensant que Léonardo leur avait tout expliqué, il resta un moment silencieux, mais lorsque Donatello lui tendit sa lettre, il comprit que son fils aîné ne s'était pas attardé sur les détails, et que ses frères méritaient de connaître la vérité. Finalement, après de longues secondes de silence, Splinter ferma les yeux tout en soupirant profondément. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se tenaient devant lui, les trois frères purent distinguer une émotion. La résignation.

-« Je vous demande pardon, mes fils. »

Chacun écarquilla les yeux d'incompréhension. Ils attendaient des explications, mais certainement pas des excuses.

-« Maître, nous n'avons pas compris. Pourquoi Léo est-il parti ? », demanda confusément Donatello.

À l'entente de ce prénom, les doigts de Raphaël convergèrent jusqu'à former deux poings, tandis qu'il lança un regard discret, quoique glacial à Donatello. Le vieux rat rouvrit les yeux à la question de son fils, puis il les fixa tour à tour.

-« Léonardo a changé, je pense que chacun de vous l'a remarqué. Lors de notre victoire face à Shredder, la mort nous a frôlée et votre frère n'a pas guéri. Il s'en est tenu responsable, et la confiance qu'il avait en lui s'est complètement dissipée. »

Splinter soupira discrètement, puis il baissa les yeux sur la bougie qui dansait entre ses fils et lui.

-« J'ai fini par comprendre que, depuis des semaines, il nourrissait de la haine pour lui-même, une haine quil déviait petit à petit sur vous, et qui l'a conduit à te blesser, Michelangelo. »

Mikey releva ses yeux gorgés de larmes pour les plonger dans ceux de son père. Lentement, il remonta ses trois doigts sur sa gorge, là ou il pouvait encore sentir la légère entaille qu'avait dessinée son aîné. Il pinça ses lèvres entre elles tout en posant ses mains tremblantes sur son plastron, là où son cœur était protégé.

-« Vous voulez dire que depuis tout ce temps il se battait contre lui-même ? », murmura-t-il d'une voix frémissante.

Splinter ne fit que hocher faiblement la tête.

-« Votre frère souffre énormément de ce comportement qu'il ne maîtrise pas. Il doit retrouver sa personnalité, même si partir était le prix à payer », leur confia-t-il tristement.

Donatello fixait un point inexistant alors que de l'eau salée menaçait de couler le long de ses joues. Léonardo en était venu à se détester. Il luttait contre lui-même depuis des semaines, et personne ne lui avait accordé la moindre attention, croyant à une simple crise passagère. Léo avait toujours le contrôle de lui-même et de ses émotions, si bien que personne ne pensait que ce contrôle eût pu disparaître un jour.

Soudain, un poing s'écrasa avec violence contre le sol. Raphaël avait les yeux plissés, et le sang pulsait dans les veines de son poing, de par la force qu'il avait employée dans ce coup. La colère qui venait de l'envahir le contrôlait complètement. Il était furieux. Pas contre ses frères, ni contre son père, mais contre lui-même. Bien malgré lui, il ressentait une once de culpabilité et il ne savait pas comment l'exprimer autrement que par la force. Il ne savait pas comment la canaliser. Léonardo souffrait, et il avait été trop idiot pour le voir. Pire encore, il n'avait cessé de le rabaisser, chaque maudit jour, en lui crachant qu'il était un mauvais chef. Ses émotions se mêlaient à nouveau entre elles, et il se perdait. Impuissant, il enfouit son visage entre ses mains et il planta ses ongles dans ses joues.

-« Raphaël ! »

Le cadet releva sèchement la tête vers son père, les sourcils froncés, et les yeux mouillés.

-« Il n'était pas obligé de partir !, s'écria-t-il.  
-Si, répliqua Splinter. Ce n'est que seul qu'il pourra guérir.  
-Mais – »

Le vieux maître frappa de son bâton, coupant Raphaël dans ses protestations. L'adolescent rebelle fronça méchamment les sourcils, sans pour autant baisser les yeux.

-« Il reviendra quand il sera prêt. », déclara Splinter.

* * *

Le sol du dojo vibrait de colère, les murs tremblaient de haine, et le punching-ball volait et dansait dans les airs, frappé par une pure violence. Cette violence émanait des poings d'une certaine tortue au tempérament de feu. La force des coups déformait le sac rempli de sable, et menaçait la corde qui le retenait au plafond de lâcher. Pourtant, telle une victime, le punching-ball encaissait les coups depuis des heures. Il s'enfonçait sous les poings de son assaillant, lequel semblait ne jamais se vider de son énergie.

Des gouttes de sueur perlaient sa peau d'un vert émeraude, pourtant, il enchaînait les coups sans relâche. Il frappait à s'en briser les os, et s'en arracher la peau. Parfois sa vision se brouillait, mais cela ne l'arrêtait pas. Rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Il était submergé par différentes émotions, des émotions qui, pour certaines, lui étaient parfaitement inconnues. La seule manière pour lui d'évacuer ces émotions était de frapper. Frapper jusqu'à ce que la fatigue et l'épuisement l'emportent.  
Pourtant ce jour-là, des heures à frapper son vieux sac ne suffisaient pas à atténuer sa rage. Bien au contraire, chaque poing qu'il enfonçait dans sa victime ne faisait qu'attiser sa colère, et accroître son agressivité. Les battements de son cœur accéléraient, et gonflaient ses veines, faisant vibrer son corps tout entier. Il ressentait les pulsions de son cœur dans chacun de ses muscles, de ses orteils, jusqu'au bout de ses doigts.

_« Je ne suis plus le même, et je ne peux pas risquer de m'en prendre à vous. Je dois me retrouver, même si ça signifie partir. »_

Il plissa les yeux et un poing supplémentaire s'écrasa dans le punching-ball. Splinter avait beau leur avoir expliqué la situation, il ne comprenait pas, et cette incompréhension le mettait hors de lui. Débordant de rage, Raphaël leva son pied pour l'écraser sur le punching-ball, lequel fut rattrapé, puis à nouveau projeté par la force de ses poings.

-« De toute façon je m'en fou », grogna-t-il entre ses dents.

Lorsqu'il avait trouvé cette lettre près de lui en se réveillant, il n'avait pas réussi à la comprendre. Il ne la comprenait toujours pas, d'ailleurs. Confus, son premier réflexe avait été de courir vers la chambre de son aîné, mais il était déjà trop tard. Il ne comprenait pas, et ça le rendait fou.

_« Ça prendra du temps, mais je suis certain que tout ira très bien sans moi. »_

-« On n'a pas besoin de lui », lâcha Raphaël au rythme de ses frappes.

Les coups s'enchaînaient, plus rudes les uns que les autres, et ses poings étaient tellement contractés qu'ils en devenaient aussi rouge que son masque, à la limite du violet. Il avait mal, mais cette douleur ne le dérangeait pas.

_« Tu peux me détester, me haïr. »_

Toutes ces émotions … Il n'arrivait pas à s'en débarrasser. C'était comme si elles avaient trouvé refuge dans son cœur et refusaient de le lâcher. Elles voulaient continuer de l'alimenter, et ça l'épuisait. À bout de forces et de nerfs, il empoigna fermement ses saïs pour les planter dans son punching-ball, et il se laissa tomber à genoux, sur le sol cimenté et froid. Il ferma lentement les yeux, le souffle court, laissant le son de la chute des grains de sable envahir ses oreilles. Si n'importe lequel de ses frères avait mis son sac dans cet état, il aurait été furieux contre lui, pourtant, le sac percé perdait son volume, secondes après secondes, et Raphaël ne réagissait pas. Il se laissait bercer par le son du sable coulant. Ce son était doux et reposant, presque comme une musique. Finalement, il essuya son front d'un revers de son bras gauche, tout en expirant profondément. Sa gorge brûlait, et lui arracha une toux sèche. Il avait soif.  
Après quelques minutes, il se releva lentement et il avança d'un pas ferme vers la porte coulissante du dojo. Lorsqu'il la franchit, il jeta un rapide œil autour de lui. Michelangelo lisait une bande dessinée, allongé sur un des deux canapés, et Donatello bidouillait la télécommande de la télévision près de lui. Le cadet soupira profondément, et il passa derrière eux pour rejoindre la cuisine.

-« Ça va Raph ? »

Tout en levant un sourcil, ledit Raphaël se retourna vers son jeune frère ingénieur.

-« Ouais », lâcha-t-il en cachant ses mains ensanglantées derrière sa carapace.

Donatello laissa une expression peu convaincue et attristée assombrir son visage, tandis que Raphaël avança vers l'évier. Une large grimace parcourue ses lèvres alors qu'il passa maladroitement ses mains sous l'eau froide. Il enroula rapidement un bandage qu'il avait trouvé sous le lavabo autour de ses paumes, et le tour était joué. Une fois ses mains couvertes, il avança vers le réfrigérateur, lequel il ouvrit d'un geste brusque. Sa gorge s'asséchant de plus en plus, il parcourut des yeux le contenu et il sourit faiblement lorsqu'il trouva une canette de bière sur la plaque inférieure. Il la saisit fermement, puis il referma aussi brutalement la porte du réfrigérateur. Il voulut tourner les talons, pourtant un morceau de papier scotché sur la porte qu'il venait de refermer attira son attention. Il se rapprocha, les sourcils froncés, puis il examina la porte blanche du frigo. Il y avait un premier morceau de papier sur lequel y étaient inscrits des chiffres qu'il reconnut comme étant le numéro d'April. En dessous, un autre bout de papier déchiré était accroché, sur lequel des mots écrits en rafales constituaient une adresse.

-« Splinter l'a accroché tout à l'heure. Tu peux lui écrire à cette adresse, si tu veux », murmura tristement Michelangelo qui, tout comme Donatello, ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux.

Raphaël détestait se faire dévisager de la sorte, et les mots de son benjamin firent à nouveau bouillir son sang dans ses veines et ses artères. Ses pupilles se rétrécirent, et, les sourcils froncés, il tordit ses doigts pour former deux nouveaux poings, alors qu'il leur fit à nouveau face.

-« S'il attend une lettre de ma part, il rêve. Il est parti, alors il assume », articula-t-il entre ses dents.

Sur ces mots, le cadet lâcha les yeux bleus de son petit frère, et il emprunta le chemin qui menait à sa chambre, d'un pas décidé. Rempli de haine, il ouvrit et claqua la porte avec force, avant de décapsuler la canette et de la ramener à ses lèvres. Après quelques gorgées, il la posa sur une de ses étagères, et il attrapa sa tête entre ses mains. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se mettait dans ces états, mais il détestait ça. Furieux, il grinça ses dents entre elles, alors qu'il bloqua son regard sur une photo fixée sur son mur. Les yeux humides, il examina longuement cette photo sur laquelle étaient emprisonnés ses trois frères. Lorsque ses yeux trouvèrent le visage souriant de Leonardo, il laissa son poing bandé s'écraser dessus avec violence, brisant le cadre et faisant tomber la photo à ses pieds. D'un geste brusque, il attrapa la lettre encore ouverte qui reposait sur son oreiller, et il la parcourut à nouveau, jusqu'à la dernière ligne.

_« Tu ne me laisses jamais l'occasion de te le dire, mais sache que je t'aime. Leo. »_

Il fronça les sourcils de plus belle, avant de violemment déchirer le morceau de papier en deux. Son grand frère n'était parti que depuis quelques heures, et pourtant, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi confus, furieux, mais surtout abandonné.

* * *

_Ainsi s'achève le premier chapitre, et j'espère que vous l'avez bien aimé. Je sais qu'il ne s'y passe pas grand-chose, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est le début. Je posterai normalement un chapitre toutes les semaines, le samedi sûrement, vu que les cours vont bientôt reprendre. Vous avez des hypothèses pour la suite ? Dites-moi tout ce qui vous passe par la tête, ça me fait plaisir dans tous les cas._  
_À bientôt, je vous aime tous. Hiv._  
_P.S : Il n'y a de longueur type pour les chapitres. Ils pourront être très courts, comme très longs._


	3. Chapter 2

_Bijour :) Merci pour vos review, ça me fait vraiment plaisir, j'espère que vous apprécierez celui-ci qui est un peu plus long._  
_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Séparés**

**Chapitre deux**

* * *

Quand la porte de la chambre de Raphaël claqua, un lourd et pesant silence embauma le repaire. Splinter leur avait expliqué la raison du départ de leur frère, pourtant, aucun d'eux ne l'acceptait, contrairement à la demande de Leonardo. C'était dur, et le premier jour sans lui était bien trop calme. Bien trop vide. Malgré tout, ils ne pouvaient pas nier la vérité. Leur grand frère n'était plus lui-même, et ses réactions étaient même devenues imprévisibles et dangereuses. Michelangelo en avait fait l'expérience, et il avait eu peur. Il pouvait encore sentir la froide lame de son frère qui, serrée contre sa gorge, lui coupait le souffle.

_« Je ne voulais pas m'en prendre à toi. Je déraille et j'ai besoin de redevenir moi-même. »_

Tout en soupirant, il posa sa bande dessinée près de lui, et il ramena ses genoux sous son menton. Il fixait un point inexistant, tandis que les yeux rougis et haineux de Leo lui revinrent à l'esprit. Son frère l'avait terrorisé, et il ne cessait d'y penser.

_« Tu dois certainement me détester, mais moi je t'aime petit frère. »_

Non, il ne le détestait pas, mais il lui en voulait. Pourtant, comment lui en vouloir alors qu'il était désormais à des kilomètres de lui ? Son cœur était déchiré entre rancune et culpabilité, car malgré tout, il aimait profondément son frère, et il ne souhaitait pas son départ, surtout pas par sa faute. Après tout, c'était à cause de cet incident que Splinter l'avait envoyé loin d'eux. Michelangelo grimaça à cette pensée.

-« Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller. »

Surpris, il leva ses yeux d'un bleu enfantin vers Donatello qui lui souriait faiblement. Le doux et réconfortant visage de son frère lui étira doucement ses lèvres, jusqu'à former un sincère sourire. Donatello l'avait toujours compris, et sa présence lui rappelait qu'il lui restait encore deux frères, mais surtout, qu'ils devaient se soutenir pour avoir le courage d'affronter chaque nouveau jour sans Leo.

Cependant, Raphaël ne pensait pas de cette manière. Lorsqu'il s'agissait de sentiments, il ne s'aventurait pas sur ce terrain, préférant clairement la solitude au soutien de ses proches. Comme si ses pensées étaient connectées à celle de Donnie, ce dernier se leva brusquement et s'étira.

-« Bon, je pense que je devrais m'occuper des blessures de Raph avant qu'il n'ait une infection. »

Arraché à ses pensées, Michelangelo hocha simplement la tête avant de la faire basculer contre le haut du canapé. Donatello frotta son bras d'une manière réconfortante avant de s'aventurer dans son laboratoire, espérant retrouver l'endroit où il avait rangé la trousse de secours. Il s'inquiétait pour Raphaël. Il avait passé toute la journée dans le dojo et il en était ressorti épuisé, les phalanges méchamment ouvertes. Il chercha dans plusieurs tiroirs et placards, puis il sourit largement lorsqu'il mit enfin la main sur la boîte tant recherchée, celle qui était décorée d'une croix rouge. Satisfait, il emprunta le chemin inverse vers la chambre de son frère. Il frappa trois coups, puis sans approbation et après une légère hésitation, il décida d'ouvrir la porte.  
Lorsqu'il mit un pied dans la petite pièce, il réalisa combien elle était noire et froide. Il jeta un œil autour de lui tout en avançant vers son frère qui arborait un regard impassible, allongé sur son hamac.

-« Je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir autorisé à entrer », pesta-t-il.

Comme pour ignorer cette remarque de mauvais goût, Donatello fronça les sourcils, puis il tira une chaise pour s'installer près de lui. Il posa ensuite la trousse de secours sur ses genoux avant de l'ouvrir pour en sortir du désinfectant, des compresses, et des bandages.

-« Montre-moi tes mains », dit-il calmement.

Raphaël lança un regard peu convaincu vers le désinfectant qui ressemblait, d'après lui, plus à un instrument de torture qu'à un objet de soin, et il lança un léger « _Pf_ », tout en tournant la tête vers son mur, les bras croisés.

-« C'est bon, j'ai fais ce qu'il fallait », grogna la tortue colérique.

Donatello roula des yeux, lesquels dérivèrent instinctivement autour de lui. Il ne rentrait que peu dans la chambre de Raphaël, mais les rares fois où il le faisait, il en profitait pour l'admirer, bien qu'elle ne fût pas exceptionnelle, et peu rangée. À travers les quelques bandes dessinées qui traînaient çà et là, ses yeux tombèrent finalement au sol, sur la seule photo de Michelangelo, Leonardo et lui-même, que Raphaël avait pourtant l'habitude de garder accrochée sur le mur près de sa porte. Cette photo, il l'encadrait et la renouvelait trois fois par an, tout au plus. Le cadre révélait de nombreuses fissures, et l'impact sur le verre se trouvait au niveau du visage de Leonardo. Voyant la déception, la douleur, et la tristesse dans les yeux de son petit frère, Raphaël soupira.

-« Ouais, t'inquiète je vais nettoyer », grommela-t-il.

Donatello dévia ses yeux noisette vers deux morceaux de papier, lesquels étaient sous son hamac et portaient l'écriture de Leonardo. Il soupira, puis il vaporisa du désinfectant sur une compresse.

-« Ça ne fera pas mal, mais il faut nettoyer tes plaies sinon ça s'infectera et là, par contre, tu souffriras, expliqua-t-il doucement. Alors donne-moi tes mains. »

Les lèvres de Raphaël affichèrent une légère grimace, et, résigné, il présenta ses mains blessées à son frère, le regard ailleurs et grommelant un faible « _J'ai jamais mal, moi_ ». Donnie déroula lentement les bandages que Raphaël avait maladroitement attachés autour de ses phalanges, et il constata avec horreur l'état de ses blessures.

-« Tu n'y es pas allé de main morte, grimaça Donatello.  
-Mm. C'est probable que j'aie un peu abîmé le mur. »

Donatello soupira une énième fois, et il tapota légèrement sa compresse imbibée d'antiseptique sur les ouvertures de son frère, lequel poussa instinctivement un cri d'effroi et de douleur tout en retirant violemment ses mains.

-« Aïe ! Mais merde, t'avais dis que je n'aurai pas mal !, hurla Raphaël en serrant ses mains contre son plastron.  
-C'est ce que je ressens quand je vois l'état de la photo que tu as de nous, Monsieur _j'ai-jamais-mal_. Alors ferme ton clapet, et laisse-moi faire. »

Donatello reprit sèchement les mains de son frère, lequel se laissa faire tel un pantin inarticulé, les yeux écarquillés d'étonnement. Lorsque la compresse caressa à nouveau ses plaies, il ne laissa cette fois qu'un gémissement traverser sa gorge, les yeux violemment plissés, et la bouche déformée. Tout en tapotant doucement ses blessures, l'esprit de Donnie dériva et il repensa à sa propre lettre, celle que Leonardo avait déposée près de lui.

_« Je ne comprends pas mon comportement, mais je dois le changer, seulement, je ne peux pas risquer de m'en prendre à vous. »_

Il repensait à la douleur qu'il avait vue dans les yeux de son aîné lorsque ce dernier avait appuyé son arme tranchante contre la gorge de Michelangelo, et il savait très bien que tout ceci n'était pas choisi. Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer combien Leonardo devait souffrir de ce comportement qu'il ne maîtrisait pas, et le savoir seul dans un pays étranger effrayait profondément le jeune adolescent. Leonardo contrôlait toujours ses actions et ses émotions, et ces changements devaient terriblement le désorienter. Depuis des semaines, Leo se comportait bizarrement. Ça avait commencé par la perte du sourire, puis des entraînements plus nombreux, puis un isolement et une agressivité sans précédent. Tout s'était enchaîné petit à petit, si bien que personne n'y avait réellement fait attention, croyant à une simple crise passagère. Aucun de ses frères ne pensait que ce changement de comportement était en réalité un grave changement de personnalité, mais que surtout, c'était sérieux.

-« J'espère que tout ira bien pour Lé –  
-Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler », le coupa sèchement Raphaël.

Comme pour empêcher le début d'une quelconque conversation à propos de leur frère, Raphaël avait tourné la tête vers le mur, la carapace face à Donnie, lequel fronça durement les sourcils.

-« Tu as le droit d'être furieux, mais ça ne changera pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Il est parti maintenant, et ça ne sert absolument à rien de bouder et de t'énerver dans ton coin. »

**_« Ne t'énerve pas, ça ne sert à rien. »_**

La colère assombrit à nouveau le visage du cadet, lequel lança un regard émeraude, mais teinté de noir vers son petit frère, par-dessus son épaule.

-« Arrête de parler comme lui. », menaça-t-il entre ses dents.

Les lèvres de Donatello se tordirent alors qu'il leva un sourcil et, de force, il reprit les mains de Raphaël, lequel pivota à nouveau et maladroitement vers lui. Délicatement, il banda ses blessures nettoyées, et il rangea son matériel dans la trousse de secours. Il se leva en silence, mais avant qu'il ne quitte sa chambre, un grognement le retint.

-« J'ai cassé mon punching-ball, grommela Raphaël. Tu … pourras le réparer, s'plaît ? »

Donatello soupira bruyamment, puis, les yeux clos, il hocha la tête.

-« Ouais, je verrais ce que je peux faire.

-Et … tu sais … je voulais te dire, enfin … merci, murmura-t-il le regard bas.  
-Y'a pas de quoi », répondit fragilement Donatello avant de fermer la porte derrière lui.

Raphaël arrondit sa bouche, et, les yeux las, il se leva pour ramasser peu délicatement la photo. Il la sortit de son cadre émietté, et il la fixa à sa place initiale avec un petit morceau de scotch. Lorsque le vert de ses yeux croisa le bleu de ceux de son grand frère, il se contenta de soupirer avant de se retourner brusquement. Il avala la dernière part de pizza qu'il lui restait, et, exténué, il se laissa tomber en avant, sur son hamac. Bien que tourmenté, il s'endormit presque immédiatement, désormais moins endolori.

* * *

_Moi j'ai de la peine pour eux, pas vous ? Vous comprenez Mikey de ressentir de la culpabilité ? Que va-t-il se passer ensuite ? Des critiques ? Je reviens donc le samedi 6 septembre ou ce weekend (si j'ai le temps ... )_  
_Au fait, intéressant ce moment entre Raph et Donnie, non ? Une réplique, ou un moment que vous avez préféré ?_  
_À p'luche !_  
_**Hiv.**_


	4. Chapter 3

_Bonjour ! Je ne sais pas trop quoi vous dire … Ce chapitre est un peu court, mais bon. Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Séparés**

**Chapitre trois**

* * *

Agenouillés face à leur Maître, aucun d'eux ne savait à quoi s'attendre. Les possibilités étaient infinies, en partie parce qu'ils étaient incapables de lire l'expression que le visage du vieux rat arborait. Splinter se tenait devant eux, droit, les mains jointes à son dos, et le visage tellement fermé que les trois frères en eurent des frissons. Une forte autorité se dégageait de lui, si bien que même Raphaël n'osait pas le braver. Plus les secondes passaient, plus les tortues se tortillaient de mal-être, supportant de moins en moins le silence qui bourdonnait à leurs oreilles. Splinter les fixait tour à tour, sans un mot. Il étudiait leurs yeux, lesquels révélaient leurs émotions les plus intimes.

Donatello était très mal-à-l'aise, il ne pouvait le nier. Il se contentait de fixer ses mains moites, lesquelles il tordait depuis maintenant quelques minutes. Il n'aimait pas l'incertitude, pourtant, elle l'embaumait déjà.

Michelangelo était noyé par l'appréhension. Il n'avait pas peur, mais il appréhendait le moment où leur Maître daignerait prononcer le moindre mot. Les yeux bas, il frottait nerveusement ses mains contre ses genoux. Il ne tenait jamais en place, et rester calmement agenouillé devant Splinter était un véritable supplice pour lui.

Raphaël, pour sa part, détestait se faire observer de la sorte, surtout par son propre père. Il savait qu'il pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, et ça le mettait hors de lui. Personne n'avait le droit de l'examiner ainsi. Pour lui, cette sensation était comparable à un viol de son intimité. Les secondes défilaient, et il savait que Splinter analysait la moindre émotion qui avait le malheur de percer son visage. Et le pire était que ça n'allait que dans un sens. Il se sentait inférieur et il détestait ça. Il s'attendait à de lourdes réprimandes pour l'excès de violence dont il avait fait preuve la veille contre son sac de sable, aussi, il s'efforçait de cacher ses mains bandées de la vue de son père.

-« Mes fils, je vous ai convoqué aujourd'hui pour vous faire part d'une importante décision que j'ai dû prendre. »

Les trois frères se crispèrent, incapables d'imaginer ce que Splinter s'apprêtait à leur annoncer.

-« J'ai beaucoup médité hier, et je sais que l'absence de votre frère aura des conséquences lourdes. Pour votre sécurité, je vous demanderai donc d'arrêter les rondes de nuit. »

Léonardo était un pilier dans leur famille, et, privée de ce pilier, son morcellement était inévitable, Splinter le savait. Envoyer son aîné loin d'eux était une décision très difficile, tant à prendre qu'à assumer, et il devait savoir en gérer les conséquences, sans laisser sa tristesse le submerger.

-« Quoi ?! », hurla Raphaël d'une voix aiguë et étranglée.

Les regards de ses frères convergèrent vers lui, étonnés, alors que Splinter ne fit que froncer les sourcils.

-« Ne m'oblige pas à répéter, Raphaël. »

Le cadet grinça ses dents entre elles, les sourcils froncés.

-« Michelangelo et Donatello, vous pouvez vous retirer. »

Les concernés se relevèrent silencieusement, puis ils sortirent de la pièce après s'être inclinés respectueusement, les yeux embués. Seul avec son père, Raphaël trouva équilibre sur ses pieds, les poings serrés. Splinter soupira, puis il s'approcha de son fils pour poser une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Le cadet ne daigna pas ciller. Il soutenait d'autant plus le regard du vieux rat.

-« La colère est un dangereux allié, je te l'ai déjà dit. Elle te consume de l'intérieur.

-Je ne suis pas en colère, lâcha-t-il. C'est juste... »

Relâchant les articulations de ses doigts et détendant ses muscles, il soupira profondément, les yeux bas, avant de rencontrer à nouveau le regard de son père.

-« Tous ces criminels dehors, si personne ne les arrête … Vous ne pouvez pas nous interdire les rondes de nuit, Maître.  
-Tes intentions sont nobles et honorables Raphaël, mais sans Léonardo votre équipe ne fonctionne pas. Ai-je besoin de te rappeler la fois où Michelangelo a été blessé alors que tu étais aux commandes ? »

Raphaël frissonna tandis que cet atroce souvenir lui revint en tête. Persuadé qu'il pouvait mieux faire, il avait défié Léonardo pour prendre sa place de chef, pourtant, il n'était pas taillé pour ce rôle et il s'en était rendu compte sur le terrain. Michelangelo avait été blessé, et il s'en voulait éperdument.

* * *

_Allongé sur le canapé, Michelangelo demeurait prisonnier de l'inconscience. Des contusions recouvraient sa peau d'un vert pâle, et sa carapace était méchamment éraflée. Splinter posa une main sur son front alors que Raphaël bredouillait, les yeux bas._

_-« Je suis resté figé sur place. Ça ne me pose pas de problème de risquer ma vie, mais risquer celle de mes frères … »_

_Le vieux rat releva brusquement la tête vers lui, les sourcils froncés._

_-« Tu vois ce qu'il en coûte de mener des hommes, d'avoir des responsabilités._  
_-Oui, soupira Raphaël. Je déteste ça._  
_-Tu comprends mieux le fardeau de Léonardo. »_

_Le cadet hocha simplement la tête._

_-« On a besoin de lui. Moi, en tout cas. »_

* * *

Il détestait les responsabilités, et risquer la vie de ses frères lui était insupportable. Il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, alors que ses yeux se plissèrent douloureusement face à ce souvenir.

-« Non j'ai compris la leçon, Maître.  
-Bien. Dans ce cas, tu peux te retirer. »

Résigné quoique débordant de rage, Raphaël se retourna pour quitter cette petite pièce étouffante. Il se retint de ne pas claquer la porte, geste qui lui aurait valu une interdiction complète de sortie. Furieux, il passa devant ses frères, piétinant lourdement le sol jusqu'à la sortie du repaire. Il étouffait, il avait besoin d'air. Aussi, il entama sa course hors des égouts. «_ C'est le pompon_ », pensa-t-il en donnant un violent coup de pied dans une pierre qui avait eu le malheur de se dresser devant lui.

* * *

_Raphaël est vraiment compliqué comme personnage, il me donne du fil à retordre, mais j'espère que le résultat final est crédible … Ce n'est pas facile de se placer en omniscient ^^'_

_Le souvenir que j'ai décrit est extrait de l'épisode 14 de la saison 1 de la série de 2012._  
_Le prochain chapitre sera probablement dans deux semaines, pardon d'avance. **Hiv.**_


	5. Chapter 4

_Bijourrrrr ! Écoutez, je suis vraiment désolée pour cette longue absence, mais je n'avais juste pas d'ordinateur. En tout cas, ne pas écrire pendant deux semaines m'a carrément rongée de l'intérieur. Une vraie torture … C'était dur, mais voilà, ce chapitre cinq voit enfin le jour. _

_Dévorez-le, buvez-le, dégustez-le, croquez-le, mais surtout, savourez-le. _

_**Rappel : Je ne possède aucun droits sur les TMNT. Ils appartiennent à leurs créateurs.**  
_

* * *

**Séparés**

**Chapitre quatre**

* * *

La nuit était leur alliée, et ils devaient progresser avec elle. Ils attendirent donc la disparition du dernier rayon de soleil avant de quitter les égouts. Silencieusement, ils atterrirent sur la cage d'escalier, au septième étage d'un immeuble moderne, dont la peinture commençait néanmoins à s'écailler. Les deux frères jetèrent un œil aux alentours, puis l'un d'eux cogna contre la fenêtre qui se situait devant eux, laquelle laissait passer une faible lumière, malgré que les stores fussent fermés. Ils patientèrent une dizaine de secondes jusqu'à ce qu'un verrou se fit entendre, puis la fenêtre se souleva, laissant apparaître une April fatiguée et confuse. Lorsqu'elle croisa les yeux bleus enfantin de Michelangelo et les yeux noisette profond de Donatello, un sourire illumina son visage démaquillé.

-« Salut. »

Les deux frères ne répondirent que par un sincère sourire. La jeune journaliste se décala sur le côté gauche alors que les frères mutants s'induisirent dans son salon, à pas de velours. April jeta un dernier coup d'œil par la fenêtre avant de la refermer derrière eux. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle les trouva installés sur un coussin, au sol. Elle sourit en attrapant un troisième coussin pour les rejoindre et imiter la position du lotus qu'ils avaient adoptée, puis elle balaya ses longs cheveux cuivrés de son visage d'un geste sec, avant de poser ses coudes sur ses genoux, les yeux lourds et cernés.

-« Raph et Léo ne sont pas avec vous ? »

Michelangelo et Donatello se concertèrent silencieusement quoique rapidement. Le plus jeune soupira simplement en baissant les yeux, alors que Donnie grimaça.

-« Concernant Raph, on aurait espéré que tu saches où il est. », avoua-t-il confusément.

April s'étonna, puis elle plongea ses yeux verts luisants d'incompréhension dans les leurs.

-« Je ne l'ai pas vu, leur confia-t-elle d'un air désolé. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Les deux frères se crispèrent momentanément. Michelangelo baissa les yeux pour sortir de sa ceinture un morceau de papier plié maladroitement en quatre. Il joua nerveusement avec, alors que Donatello reprit la parole, sous l'expression désormais inquiète d'April.

-« Tout est relié à Léo, chuchota la jeune tortue bandée de mauve. Depuis notre combat final contre Shredder, il a changé. Il est plus violent, plus stricte, plus agressif, et il a failli blesser Mikey il y a deux jours, expliqua-t-il douloureusement. Tout s'est passé si vite … Hier matin, il n'était plus là. Il nous a seulement laissé une lettre, à chacun d'entre nous. »

Le benjamin posa une main sur l'épaule de son frère, avant de reprendre d'une voix faible et pâteuse.

-« Il est au Brésil, c'est tout ce qu'on sait. murmura Mikey lui tendant finalement le morceau de papier.

-Q-Quoi … ? »

La gorge de la jeune femme se noua alors qu'elle déchiffrait l'adresse que Michelangelo venait de lui offrir. Elle ne comprenait pas, elle n'arrivait pas à assimiler les informations que les deux jeunes mutants lui confiaient. April avait pourtant toujours compris les tortues, ainsi que gardé leur existence secrète au regard du monde extérieur. Elle était une véritable amie, alors la préserver comme telle était d'une importance morale et capitale pour les quatre frères. La jeune journaliste essayait de les comprendre dans leurs choix et leurs décisions, malgré que ce ne fût pas toujours évident. Lorsqu'ils se querellaient, elle était la voix de la raison, celle qui était neutre, objective, et réussissant à mettre un terme à la dispute, aussi violente fût-elle. Ces disputes avaient souvent lieu entre les deux aînés.

April avait beau essayer de les comprendre, ce n'était pas toujours le cas. Ces dernières semaines, et pour la première fois, elle ne comprenait pas le comportement du jeune chef de la fratrie. Ce changement était progressif, néanmoins, elle avait remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas, et ce, depuis déjà quelques temps. Elle avait souvent essayé de lui en toucher un mot, pourtant, elle n'avait obtenu que des esquives et des dos tournés. Néanmoins, ses esquives n'avaient pas suffit longtemps.

_-« Léo, j'aimerais te parler. »_

_Bien que le jeune chef ne fût pas réceptif à ses demandes, April attrapa de force sa main dans la sienne pour le guider à travers le repaire. Elle s'isola avec lui devant la porte de sa chambre, déterminée à découvrir son secret. Le jeune chef fronça les sourcils, appréhendant la question, mais il hocha pourtant la tête._

_-« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? », questionna-t-elle, les yeux inondés d'incompréhension._

_Léonardo écarquilla les yeux à la question, avant de tourner la tête, si violemment qu'il eût cru se déboîter la nuque. _

_-« Je ne vois pas tu parles, lâcha-t-il, l'air confus._

_-Léo, soupira April. Tu agis étrangement ces derniers temps, et je m'inquiète pour toi. »_

_Léonardo baissa les yeux pour les poser sur la main d'April, laquelle serrait encore fermement la sienne. Il souffla profondément avant de rapporter son regard bleuté sur celui de son amie._

_-« Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, je vais bien », déclara-t-il avec une voix d'une rare autorité._

C'était un mensonge, et il était désormais trop tard pour changer les choses. Léonardo était parti, et April n'arrivait simplement pas à y croire. Cette situation paraissait absurde et irréelle, mais c'était pourtant la réalité. La jeune femme soupira en repliant le morceau de papier et elle le serra dans sa main gauche, alors que ses yeux s'embuèrent progressivement.

-« J-Je … Il ne m'a même pas dit au revoir, chuchota-t-elle, les yeux écarquillés de tristesse.

-Et il n'a rien laissé pour toi non plus », lâcha Mikey en passant un doigt sous son nez.

Surpris par le manque de tact de son petit frère, Donatello écarquilla les yeux alors qu'il lui donna une forte frappe à la nuque. Par ce geste, il gagna une plainte de douleur de son benjamin, lequel frotta énergiquement sa nuque, un œil clos et l'autre grand ouvert. De sa bouche désormais déformée, il soupira avant de se tourner à nouveau vers son amie.

-« Pardon April », bougonna-t-il entre ses dents.

La jeune femme esquissa un sourire rassurant à son égard, avant de reposer son regard mouillé sur le morceau de papier qu'elle tenait toujours maladroitement entre ses doigts. Michelangelo avait pourtant raison, Léo n'avait rien laissé pour elle.

-« Donc, on peut lui écrire à cette adresse ? », murmura-t-elle en indiquant le morceau de papier.

L'un comme l'autre hochèrent simplement la tête, mais Donnie fut le seul à daigner prononcer un mot.

-« Écoute, tu sais que nous n'avons pas d'adresse, alors Splinter lui a donné la tienne pour qu'on puisse garder contact. S'il nous envoie des lettres, c'est toi qui les recevras, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas.

-Bien-sûr que non. Si vous lui écrivez, je posterai vos lettres, et si j'en reçois, je vous les donnerai. C'est normal, on est une famille maintenant. »

Donnie hocha maladroitement la tête, un sincère sourire aux lèvres, mouvement imité de près par son benjamin.

-« Et Raph, comment il gère la situation ?, reprit-elle d'une voix inquiète.

-À ton avis, comment il gère la situation ? », répondit Donatello avec une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix.

April soupira. C'était une question idiote, car elle connaissait parfaitement le caractère de Raphaël, et elle savait que ses émotions le dépassaient souvent. Il devait probablement fuir l'instant, comme il le faisait à son habitude lorsque la colère le submergeait. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, elle glissa sa main dans sa poche pour en sortir son téléphone. Si une personne pouvait tenter de comprendre Raphaël ou au moins de lui parler, c'était Casey.

* * *

Le soleil se couchait progressivement sur New York, la plongeant doucement dans le noir profond et intense de la nuit. La disparition du soleil et l'apparition des étoiles marquaient le début des activités nocturnes et malveillantes. Le temps était doux, les lumières illuminaient les rues telles des guirlandes, et le vent faisait frissonner les feuilles des arbres de Central Park. Ce ne fût que lorsque la nuit fut complètement tombée, qu'un mutant rempli de colère sortit de l'ombre. Il était resté caché toute la journée, refusant qu'un humain ne posât les yeux sur lui. Il devait rester tapi dans l'ombre, c'était son abri, lequel il ne devait jamais quitter. Le monde extérieur aux égouts n'était pas le sien, et il était condamné à devoir se satisfaire de cette existence de dissimulation constante. La faim, la soif, la fatigue … Rien n'arrêtait ses pulsions dévastatrices. Il avait envie de tout casser, de démolir la ville brique par brique, mais surtout, d'effacer le visage de son frère de sa mémoire. Depuis qu'il était parti, son aîné occupait toutes ses pensées, et ça le rendait fou. Il n'arrivait pas à l'extraire de sa tête. Ravageant tout sur son passage, il donnait des coups dans le vide pour éviter de se blesser à nouveau les mains. Cependant, sa rage prenait le dessus sur la raison, comme toujours, et, à bout de souffle, il stoppa sa course sur un ultime toit pour donner un violent coup de point sur le béton dur et froid. La douleur qu'il ressentit suite à ce coup lui arracha une profonde plainte, et, les yeux plissés, il serra si fort ses poings qu'ils en devinrent blanc. Ses émotions se bousculaient entre elles, laissant son esprit tourmenté dans la confusion. Il était partagé entre la colère et la tristesse, et il ne savait pas comment gérer ces émotions, lesquelles faisaient peu à peu de lui une véritable bombe émotionnelle.

Il en voulait à Léonardo. Jamais il n'avait été aussi furieux contre lui. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre les mots sur ses émotions, mais c'était un mélange entre amertume, haine, rancune et colère. Il avait l'impression d'être prisonnier d'un cauchemar sans fin, duquel le réveil lui serait à jamais impossible. Léo était parti, et avec lui, ses foutus ordres. Sans ses ordres, les rondes de nuits en compagnie de ses frères lui seraient à jamais refusées. Il avait envie de hurler, mais à la place, il inspira profondément. L'air du dehors était devenu un luxe, et il ne pourrait plus jamais le respirer comme avant. Il était condamné à étouffer dans les égouts jusqu'au retour de Léo, et cette pensée fit à nouveau bouillir son sang dans ses artères. C'était la faute de _Fearless_. Sans lui et ses récents excès de colère, le cadet au tempérament de feu n'aurait jamais dû renoncer aux rondes de nuits. Les yeux plissés, il s'écroula lourdement sur ses genoux, avant d'enfouir son visage dans ses mains saignantes et tremblantes de douleur. C'était _sa_ faute.

Il en voulait profondément à Léonardo, mais d'autres émotions qui le rendaient bien plus vulnérable faisaient face à la colère et à la haine. Il secoua violemment la tête, tentant d'extraire ces sentiments refoulés, en vain. Oui, il était une bombe émotionnelle, et il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus supporter encore longtemps l'accumulation d'autant d'émotions différentes et incompatibles. Il n'en n'était pas certain, et ne il voulait pas l'admettre, mais elles mélangeaient chagrin, inquiétude, culpabilité, regret et abandon. Ces puissantes émotions avaient beau être ridicules et inhabituelles pour lui, elles n'en n'étaient pas moins sincères, et l'adolescent ne pouvait absolument rien faire contre leur véracité. Il était envahi par ces émotions, et il détestait ça. Le départ de Léo, et ensuite l'interdiction des rondes de nuits étaient tout simplement trop d'informations à intégrer pour lui, mais le plus difficile était de les accepter et de les digérer. Malgré lui, ses yeux commencèrent à se remplir d'eau salée, laquelle il refusait catégoriquement de laisser couler. Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre, car pleurer ne faisait simplement pas partie de son vocabulaire.

Toujours agenouillé sur ce maudit toit, il posa doucement ses mains à plat devant lui, admirant le sang flamboyant qui passait à travers ses bandages et roulait le long de ses poignets. Il soupira profondément, et ravala ses larmes naissantes, les sourcils froncés. La charge émotionnelle qui l'avait envahie s'évanouissait peu à peu, alors qu'il entendit des voix provenant d'une allée voisine. Curieux, il se releva lentement pour s'approcher du rebord du toit.

Les activités nocturnes et malveillantes avaient commencé. Un rictus parcourut ses lèves quand ses yeux se posèrent sur une bande de cinq individus habillés de noir, lesquels couraient avec des sacs pleins les bras. Le jeune mutant tourna la tête vers la bijouterie qui était au coin de la rue. Les vitres étaient brisées en mille morceaux. « _Les alarmes de sécurité, i'connaît pas ?_ », pensa-t-il en roulant les yeux. Ces cambrioleurs lui rappelaient étroitement Léonardo. Après tout, lui aussi était parti comme un voleur, ne laissant derrière lui qu'une vulgaire lettre.

_« Je suis certain que tout ira très bien sans moi. »_

La tortue bandée de rouge secoua violemment la tête, laissant un grave grognement échapper sa gorge. Son grand frère n'avait même pas eu le courage de les regarder en face pour leur dire ces mots. Oui, tout irait parfaitement bien sans lui, et le cadet de la fratrie le prouverait. Il réarrangea maladroitement les bandages autour de ses phalanges, et il esquissa un incroyable et magnifique sourire, tout en dévorant les brigands de ses yeux émeraude. « _Ça tombe bien, j'ai besoin de me défouler_ », pensa-t-il en sentant l'adrénaline monter en lui. Les cambrioleurs couraient dans les rues, telles des proies fuyaient leur prédateur.

* * *

_Je pense que je vais garder les mots anglais, genre Fearless et Nightwatcher, car je trouve qu'ils sont plus classes, je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez ? J'ai besoin d'avis, parce qu'en plus, il n'y a pas vraiment d'équivalent français pour Fearless …_

_J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre ne vous a pas déçu, et n'oubliez pas la review, ça me fait toujours très plaisir, mais c'est également ce qui me motive._

_À p'luche, __**Hiv**__._


	6. Chapter 5

_Cadeau, un point final vient d'être mis sur le chapitre cinq. J'en profite pour le partager avec vous._

_Bonne lecture, et accrochez-vous !_

* * *

**Séparés**

**Chapitre cinq**

* * *

Ses sens étaient en alerte. Tel un félin affamé, il progressait de toits en toits, ses yeux avides et passionnés toujours bloqués sur les cinq voleurs. Il dévia brusquement ses yeux verts sur une sombre allée, laquelle il trouva parfaite pour tendre une embuscade. La lumière des rues les guidait dans leur fuite, mais elle n'était qu'un artifice. Un rictus au coin des lèvres, le mutant à la peau rugueuse attendit que ses proies fussent à quelques mètres de la ruelle pour viser et lancer des _shuriken_ sur deux lampadaires voisins. Les ampoules se brisèrent dans un fracas alarmant, et les alentours furent rapidement plongés dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Les brigands laissèrent échapper un hoquet de surprise, alors qu'ils tournaient furieusement sur eux-mêmes, une arme à la main, tout en se rapprochant de la ruelle. Raphaël remarqua que quatre d'entre eux brandissaient des couteaux, lesquels semblaient à première vue aussi tranchants que des lames de rasoir. Le cinquième tenait devant lui l'unique arme à feu du groupe de délinquants. L'adolescent analysa les visages et les réactions de ces cinq brigands, lesquels devaient à peine dépasser la trentaine. Ils étaient plus vieux que lui, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Plus vieux, mais certainement pas plus forts. Il ne vit dans leurs yeux que de la peur, et il adorait ça. D'un geste sec et brusque, il empoigna ses saïs, lesquels étaient attachés à sa ceinture, et il enroula fermement ses doigts autour, sans quitter ses cibles des yeux. Un large sourire dévora son visage alors qu'il sauta finalement du toit pour atterrir silencieusement dans la lugubre et petite ruelle.

-« Vous savez quoi ?, murmura-t-il avançant dans l'ombre. Je suis de très mauvaise humeur. »

Les braqueurs, éblouis par l'obscurité qui les embaumait, ne purent que tourner davantage sur eux-mêmes, alors que Raphaël se rapprochait dangereusement d'eux.

-« Montrez-vous ! Qui êtes-vous ? », hurla aveuglément le détenteur de l'arme à feu.

Le sourire du jeune mutant s'élargit alors qu'il tournait habilement ses deux armes dévastatrices entre ses doigts.

-« Ton pire cauchemar. »

À ces mots, Raphaël retourna ses saïs, et il assigna le premier coup. Chaque attaque et chaque esquive le faisait revivre. Il éprouvait un plaisir fou, presque terrorisant. Après avoir passé des jours sans écraser ses poings sur des criminels, il avait la sensation monstrueuse d'avoir retrouvé son besoin, sa drogue. Son corps musclé et imposant bougeait avec grâce et délicatesse, vibrant d'une pure extase. Ses veines gonflaient, ses articulations chauffaient, son sang bouillait, et ses yeux verts brillaient de satisfaction alors qu'il terrassait ces voyous, les uns après les autres. Se battre était la seule issue possible pour oublier ce mélange incompatible d'émotions. Le punching-ball ne suffisait plus à combler le vide qu'il éprouvait, seuls les délinquants pouvaient le faire. Tout ce qu'il ressentait, c'était la colère qu'il déchargeait sur ces brigands. Il n'éprouvait plus aucune douleur, se laissant guider par l'envie et le désir de frapper. Frapper jusqu'à ce qu'il oublie tout autour. Frapper jusqu'à ce qu'il oublie le visage de Léonardo.

* * *

Assis sur le rebord d'un des plus hauts toits de la ville, il sentait encore son cœur battre dans chaque parcelle de son corps. Ses poings brûlaient, si bien qu'il les sentait à peine, et son souffle était court. Les yeux clos, et la tête basculée en arrière, il se concentrait sur rien d'autre que le vent doux et frais qui caressait sa peau, et sur la sensation que lui procuraient ses jambes qui balançaient dans le vide. Les plaies qui décoraient ses poings entraient lentement en phase de cicatrisation, bien que le sang qui y avait séché laissât croire le contraire. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, son esprit n'était plus tourmenté, mais reposé. Il sentait vivant. Soudain, une vibration qui provenait de sa ceinture le sortit de sa transe. Parmi les appels ignorés et les nombreux messages laissés par ses frères, un seul prénom retint son attention. _Casey_.

_« Il faut qu'on parle. Rejoins-moi sur le toit de la Gare Centrale dans trente minutes. »_

Le jeune mutant soupira bruyamment tout en roulant les yeux. Ce message n'attendait aucune réponse, et ne laissait à Raphaël aucune possibilité de contester cet ordre. Car oui, c'était un ordre. Un grognement résonna dans sa gorge alors qu'il coinça son communicateur entre sa ceinture et son plastron. Il pensa d'abord à ne pas y aller, puis il réfléchit à deux fois. Casey voulait lui parler, et c'était visiblement d'une importance capitale. Cette pensée attisa une nouvelle fois sa curiosité. Il soupira lourdement, puis il se releva. D'un revers de sa main gauche, il enleva les morceaux de gravier qui étaient collés contre sa peau émeraude, puis il disparut dans la pénombre.

* * *

La nuit était déjà bien entamée, pourtant, New York ne dormait jamais. La ville était ravagée par le crime, si bien la nuit que le jour. Installé au sommet de la Gare Centrale et perdu dans ses pensées, Raphaël admirait silencieusement la ville à demi-éclairée. Il sentait le regard de Casey sur lui, et il commençait à perdre patience. Il lui avait donné rendez-vous pour lui parler, mais tout ce qu'il faisait depuis dix minutes, c'était le dévisager. Ses doigts convergèrent pour former deux poings, alors qu'il tourna maladroitement la tête vers son ami. Casey admirait les poings blessés et contractés du mutant, et un mélange entre surprise et inquiétude dévorait son visage. Raphaël le remarqua, puis il soupira silencieusement.

-« Relaxe, j'ai tué personne. C'est mon sang. »

Casey fronça les sourcils, puis il reposa son regard sur la ville.

-« Un jour, tu vas vraiment finir par te casser les os.

-Ne commence pas à me faire la morale, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? », souffla Raphaël, ennuyé.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il frotta doucement sa nuque, sous le regard impatient de Raphaël. Il n'était pas nerveux, il semblait simplement chercher ses mots. Finalement, il plongea à nouveau ses yeux marron dans le vert électrisant de ceux de son ami.

-« April m'a appelé, tes frères te cherchent.

-Pf, ouais, lâcha Raphaël dans un rire nerveux. Sérieusement ? Tu m'as fait venir jusqu'ici uniquement pour me dire ça ? »

Casey secoua lentement la tête, alors qu'il posa une main légère mais maladroite sur l'épaule du mutant.

-« Écoute Raph, je suis désolé pour Lé –

Raphaël se crispa, et il leva automatiquement sa main, les yeux luisants de refus.

-Non, tais-toi. », le coupa-t-il.

Raphaël le dévisageait sévèrement. Casey connaissait parfaitement ce regard, lequel le jeune reptile humanoïde utilisait lorsqu'il refusait de parler, ou même d'écouter. Raphaël tourna violemment la tête, les bras croisés sur son plastron. Malgré l'avertissement que Casey avait méchamment reçu, il fronça les sourcils en agrippant la carapace qui lui faisait face et il attrapa les épaules de son ami, le forçant à le regarder. Confus, Raphaël grimaça.

-« Ton grand frère est parti, insista-t-il. Tu t'en fiches peut-être, mais je suis ton ami, et je m'inquiète pour toi. »

La tortue colérique fronça davantage les sourcils. Son masque d'un rouge vif se plissait sous l'expression dure que son visage arborait. Sa bouche se déforma.

-« C'est bon, je vais bien, marmonna-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

-Ouais, je vois ça. Commence par arrêter de frapper dans tout ce qui bouge, et on en reparlera. »

Raphaël étouffa un lourd grognement, les poings contractés. Les mots laissés par son frère immergèrent ses yeux.

_« Ne t'énerve pas, ça ne sert à rien … Tu peux me détester, me haïr ... Prends soin de nos frères … Tu ne me laisses jamais l'occasion de te le dire, mais sache que je t'aime. »_

À bout de nerf et de force, il relâcha ses muscles et il couvrit son visage de ses mains, lesquelles tremblaient toujours de douleur. Il n'en pouvait plus de cette colère interminable. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était vider son esprit et se reposer. Il laissa lentement ses mains glisser le long de ses joues en soupirant profondément.

Son cœur noué ne semblait plus battre comme avant. Il n'était plus motivé par ses émotions habituelles, et Raphaël se sentait perdu au milieu de cette bataille émotionnelle qui faisait rage à l'intérieur de lui. Léonardo était au centre de cet affrontement, et il le savait. Malgré ses innombrables tentatives pour se débarrasser de lui, son aîné s'était accroché à son cœur, et semblait refuser de le lâcher. Léonardo serrait et nouait ce muscle si fort, que son cadet peinait à respirer. Il motivait ses actions, et le jeune mutant bandé de rouge le haïssait pour cela.

Raphaël plaqua violemment sa main contre le toit, la tête basse. Était-ce cela le résultat de ce mélange émotionnel ? La haine ? Il expira profondément, les yeux perdus dans le paysage nocturne quoique illuminé de New York. Léonardo adorait s'installer sur les hauteurs des buildings, simplement pour sentir ses jambes balancer dans le vide, mais également pour se laisser bercer par les lumières qui dansaient dans les rues. Raphaël se souvenait que son endroit préféré était l'Empire State Building. Il se souvenait de la façon dont ses yeux bleus admiraient, mais aussi surveillaient la ville, il se rappelait la flamme qui brûlait dans son regard lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient sur ce toit, après une de leurs nombreuses disputes. Parallèlement, Raphaël se souvenait des moments passés ensembles, des rires, des clins d'œil, mais aussi des regards complices.

_« On a besoin de lui. Moi, en tout cas. »_, avait-il un jour dit à leur Maître.

Léo était son parfait opposé. Un peu comme le Ying et le Yang, le cadet avait besoin de son frère pour s'accepter lui-même, et surtout, pour garder un minimum de contrôle personnel. Bien-sûr, il lui restait Donatello et Michelangelo, mais rien ne serait plus pareil. Il n'y aurait plus de rondes de nuits, mais surtout, plus de disputes. Il plongea à nouveau ses yeux dans ceux de son ami.

-« Je le déteste, Casey.

-Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis.

-Oh si, crois-moi, confirma Raphaël dans un rire nerveux. Même quand il n'est pas là, il trouve le moyen de me pourrir la vie. »

**_L'ignorance, la haine, la colère, l'abandon, l'incompréhension, la douleur, la rancœur, la culpabilité, le chagrin, le regret, l'inquiétude._**

Raphaël était condamné à se battre contre ces émotions qu'il ne comprenait pas, et il ne savait pas si le temps s'évaluait en jours, en mois, ou en années. Il ne savait pendant combien de temps Léonardo serait absent, et cette **_ignorance_** le frustrait. Il **_haïssait_** et maudissait ce frère qui trouvait toujours le moyen d'envenimer les choses et de le faire sortir de ses gongs. Léo savait parfaitement quel bouton appuyer pour déchaîner sa colère, mais il savait aussi trouver les mots pour le remettre à sa place.

C'était la faute de Léo. Raphaël se souvenait toutes les fois où son aîné recevait les louanges de leur père. Il en était fou de rage. La **_colère_** … toujours cette colère infâme qui ne quittait jamais ses poings. Cette colère était motivée par la jalousie qu'il éprouvait. _Fearless_ était toujours si parfait. Contrairement à lui, il était sous le contrôle de ses émotions, et contrairement à lui, il était le chef.

Pourtant, il n'avait aucun doit de l'**_abandonner _**de la sorte, et surtout pas en ne laissant qu'une vulgaire lettre derrière lui. Cela était loin de suffire à Raphaël. Il ne comprenait pas cette fuite, ni cette incapacité que Léonardo avait eu à ne pas lui dire ce discours de vive voix. Cette **_incompréhension_** le mettait simplement hors de lui.

Ses poings blessés lui faisait mal, mais la **_douleur_** n'était pas seulement physique, elle était aussi morale. Il en voulait à Léonardo. Il lui en voulait d'être parti, mais surtout d'être parti de cette manière. Il se sentait négligé, et ça le remplissait de **_rancœur_**.

Néanmoins, Raphaël était submergé par la **_culpabilité_**. Pour la première fois de sa vie, son frère avait perdu le contrôle, mais aussi sa personnalité. Il souffrait depuis des semaines et Raphaël s'en voulait. Il n'avait pas su le voir, et pire, il lui crachait qu'il était un mauvais chef, accompagné de mots terribles. Il avait beau dire ce qu'il voulait, le **_chagrin_** faisait également partie de ses émotions. Il **_regrettait _**ses paroles. **_Il s'inquiétait_** pour son grand frère. Ses yeux s'embuèrent violemment. Tout ça, c'était la faute de Léo.

-« I-Il me rend fou, je te jure, murmura Raphaël.

-Ça se voit », confirma Casey en souriant gentiment.

Raphaël esquissa un sourire comparable, et il reporta son attention sur la lumière que diffusait la ville.

-« J'ai l'impression que tu as beaucoup de choses à dire à ton frère. »

Le mutant haussa un sourcil, non pas qu'il eût mal entendu, mais il n'en croyait simplement pas ses oreilles.

-« Non, absolument pas, lâcha-t-il d'une voix menaçante. Et je ne lui écrirai pas, si c'est ce que tu insinues.

-Très bien, fais comme tu veux. Mais je pense que tu le regretteras. »

Le regret. N'était-ce pas déjà ce qu'il éprouvait ? Raphaël lâcha un simple mais profond « _pf _», alors qu'il reposa ses yeux brillants sur New York. Cette nuit-là, il avait comprit une chose : se battre faisait partie de lui. C'était le seul moyen d'oublier ses émotions et d'effacer momentanément le visage de Léonardo. Il en avait besoin, et personne ne pouvait le lui interdire, pas même Splinter. Ses motivations étaient personnelles et égoïstes, mais il adorait ça. De toute façon, c'était la faute de Léo.

* * *

_Vous êtes toujours avec moi ?! Pas perdus ?! Ouf._

_Vous connaissez Fearless, la chanson de Taylor Swift ? Bref. J'ai vraiment eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre, parce qu'il y a tellement d'émotions contradictoires, qu'au final on se perd. Mais d'un côté, Raph est perdu lui aussi, non ? _

_Ça commence à devenir intéressant, vous en pensez quoi ? J'ai presque eu peur en décrivant Raphaël au début du chapitre ! Pour une fois, je n'aurais pas aimé l'avoir face à moi. Ça chauffe quand il est dans cet état xD Un moment préféré ? Une phrase préférée ? Des idées pour la suite ?_

_À p'luche, merci encore pour votre soutien ! __**Hiveen**__._


	7. Chapter 6

_S'lut ! J'ai été inspirée ce week-end :) Voici un long chapitre pour vous ! _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Séparés**

**Chapitre six**

* * *

Allongé confortablement sur son lit, ses yeux ne quittaient pas le plafond cimenté. Il était réveillé depuis déjà un bon moment, mais il ne trouvait pas la force de quitter sa chambre. Depuis ces trois derniers jours, le matin demeurait silencieux, et pourtant, Michelangelo ne s'y habituait pas. L'espoir le rongeait. Comme chaque matin depuis de nombreuses années, il espérait désespérément sortir de son sommeil grâce à la sonnerie du réveil de son frère. Il espérait entendre à nouveau son soupir matinal, ainsi que chacun de ses pas qui s'éloignaient jusqu'à se fondre dans le silence.

Habituellement, il se serait levé une trentaine de minutes plus tard, et il l'aurait suivi dans le dojo, simplement pour pouvoir l'admirer y méditer. Un sourire aurait illuminé son visage et il se serait lentement approché, jusqu'à enrouler ses bras autour de lui et reposer son menton sur son épaule. Il aurait déposé un bisou sur sa joue avant d'aller préparer le petit-déjeuner dans la cuisine, tel qu'il avait l'habitude de le faire.

Michelangelo soupira faiblement, alors que ses yeux se refermèrent. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire à présent, c'était imaginer et se souvenir. Le jeune mutant de redressa lentement, tout en frottant ses yeux fatigués. Donatello et lui était rentrés tard de chez April, et il n'avait trouvé le sommeil que vers trois heures du matin, lorsqu'il avait entendu la porte de la chambre de Raphaël claquer – ce avait alerté de son retour, et avait grandement rassuré le benjamin. « _Heureusement que Splinter nous a accordé une semaine de repos_ », pensa-t-il amusé. Mais son sourire fondit lorsqu'une nouvelle pensée traversa son esprit fatigué. « _Léonardo n'aurait pas pris de repos, lui._ »

Michelangelo mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, alors que le visage de son frère lui revint à l'esprit. Il se souvenait combien son bandeau bleu allait harmonieusement avec ses yeux océan. Il se rappelait son doux et rassurant sourire, lequel son aîné avait l'habitude d'arborer pour le réconforter quand il allait mal. Mikey avait une relation spéciale et privilégiée avec Léo, et, même si ses sentiments étaient partagés entre rancune et culpabilité, il lui manquait. Depuis le premier jour. À présent, le benjamin savait que tout serait différent, mais il espérait pouvoir se reposer sur ses deux autres frères, même si personne ne pouvait remplacer Léo.

Pour la énième fois depuis son réveil, Michelangelo soupira. Désormais assis en tailleur, il planta un coude sur sa cuisse, et il cala son menton dans la paume de sa main. Les yeux las, il se tourna lentement vers sa table de chevet, là où était posée la lettre de son frère. Cette lettre était tant personnelle que précieuse, car elle représentait les dernières pensées que Léonardo lui avait adressées. Michelangelo se posait beaucoup de questions depuis son départ, et le désir de recevoir des réponses lui brûlait les neurones. Léonardo lui avait demandé de garder le sourire, mais c'était encore trop tôt. Ses lèvres s'étiraient de temps à autres, pourtant jamais assez pour laisser passer un vrai sourire. Il n'acceptait pas le départ de Léo et pour le faire – ou au moins essayer – il devait franchir le pas et répondre à cette lettre.

Déterminé, il ouvrit le premier tiroir de sa table de chevet, et il en ressortit une feuille ainsi qu'un stylo. Lorsqu'il s'apprêta à dessiner la première lettre, un souvenir l'arrêta.

-_Non, mes enfants. Regardez, faites comme moi._

_Installés autour de la table, les jeunes mutants se battaient pour réussir à tenir convenablement leur stylo. Splinter soupira en les regardant tour à tour, alors que la réalité de la situation frappa ses yeux. Il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre, tout simplement parce qu'ils n'étaient pas humains. Il ne pouvait pas leur enseigner l'art d'écrire de la même manière qu'il avait pu le faire lui-même à l'école. La lecture avait été difficile mais néanmoins accomplie grâce à de multiples livres qu'il avait gardés, mais aussi trouvé dans les égouts. Le seul problème restait l'écriture. À huit ans, ils devaient à tout prix l'acquérir, malgré la difficulté de la tâche._

_Le jeune Donatello gardait les sourcils froncés tout au long de l'exercice, laquelle expression il montrait habituellement lorsqu'il était concentré. Malgré ses tentatives, le crayon s'échappait d'entre ses doigts, le laissant ouvert à la recherche d'une nouvelle logique._

_Raphaël, quant à lui, en plus d'avoir les sourcils froncés, il sortait la langue et la tordait dans tous les sens possibles et imaginables. Quand il trouva comment tenir son stylo, il l'appuya fièrement sur la feuille, mais il glissa sous la pression, et finit par être expulsé de sa prise. Vexé, il croisa les bras sur son plastron après avoir envoyé voler l'instrument à écrire à travers la pièce._

_Contrairement à lui, Léonardo était calme face à ses tentatives vaines ; il se contentait de baisser les yeux pour réfléchir à une meilleure stratégie. Il cherchait un modèle chez leur père, mais il n'arrivait pas à tenir le crayon de la même manière dont Splinter le faisait. Confus, il pinça le stylo sur son bout, mais ce dernier glissa immédiatement à cause de la pression qu'exerçaient ses doigts démesurés._

_Et puis il y avait Mikey. Il s'amusait constamment à faire tourner son stylo entre ses doigts, jeu auquel il excellait. Cependant, après une frappe à la nuque donnée par son père, il dû se concentrer sur la tâche à réaliser : dessiner des lettres pour écrire son prénom sur la feuille. Curieusement, il fut le premier à réussir à tracer le « M », avant que le stylo n'échappât ses doigts._

_-« Waw Mikey !, s'exclama Léonardo. Comment t'as fait ça ?_

_-Euh, je ne sais pas », rit-il en se frottant la nuque._

_Splinter l'avait regardé faire avec attention et fierté, comprenant qu'il y avait une technique plus simple. Le stylo avait beau être trop fin pour leurs doigts immenses, cette solution fonctionnerait à coup sûr._

_-« Instinctivement », murmura Splinter en caressant sa longue barbiche blanche._

_Aussi, il lâcha son propre stylo, et il regarda Raphaël dans les yeux._

_-« Raphaël, va chercher ton crayon._

_-Non, je n'y arrive pas de toute façon, bougonna-t-il._

_-Dépêche-toi », reprit Splinter sur un ton sévère._

_Le cadet soupira longuement et il fit grincer sa chaise en reculant. Sous les yeux amusés de ses frères, il traîna des pieds jusqu'au canapé, et il ramassa ledit crayon avant de faire le chemin inverse. Il se laissa lourdement tomber sur sa chaise, à côté de Donatello._

_-« Bien. Maintenant, fermez les yeux, et prenez le stylo comme votre cœur vous le dicte. »_

_Malgré les regards qu'ils s'étaient lancés entre eux, chacun obéit et attrapa l'instrument d'une manière qui leur était parfaitement propre. Léo referma le bout de ses trois doigts autour de la tête du stylo, le corps de l'instrument longea ainsi son deuxième doigt et reposa à la jonction de ses deux premiers. Donatello ferma sa main tel un poing, et il coinça son crayon entre ses premier et deuxième doigts. Raphaël, quant à lui, attrapa le sien entre le bout de ses trois doigts, tel que l'avait fait Léo, mais il reposa le corps du stylo à la jonction de ses deux derniers doigts. Et comme la première fois, Michelangelo le pinça entre ses deux premiers doigts, calant le corps du stylo à leur jonction._

_Splinter sourit fièrement alors que les quatre enfants regardèrent le modèle qu'il avait posé devant eux, et ils tracèrent à l'unisson la première lettre de leur prénom respectif._

Michelangelo secoua la tête en souriant. Écrire avait été un des plus gros défis de leur vie, et finalement, ils l'avaient relevé assez aisément. Splinter avait toujours eu des soupçons, mais c'était réellement ce jour-là qu'il avait découvert que Raphaël était gaucher. Peut-être était-ce une autre raison de sa colère constante ? Michelangelo l'ignorait, mais Raphaël s'était de toute façon toujours senti différent, bien au-delà de leur nature de mutants humanoïdes.

Le benjamin soupira tout en posant la pointe de son stylo sur la feuille.

* * *

Les inventions, les recherches, la logique, les chiffres, les théorèmes et les calculs faisaient partie de l'univers de Donatello. Cet univers, il en avait davantage besoin pour combler l'absence de son frère. Il imaginait, concevait, et construisait en espérant ne plus penser à lui. Malheureusement, malgré ses tentatives, il ne cessait de s'inquiéter pour Léo. Ses sentiments n'étaient pas autant partagés que ceux de Michelangelo et Raphaël, mais il était envahi par le remord, ainsi que par une profonde inquiétude, laquelle était à la limite de l'angoisse. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir prêté plus d'attention à son grand frère, et surtout, de ne pas avoir pu l'aider. Et au contraire, au plus profond de lui se cachait une infime part de rancune. Comme ses deux autres frères, il en voulait à Léo d'être parti de la sorte. Il aurait tellement voulu le revoir et lui parler une dernière fois. Entendre à nouveau sa voix …

-« Donnie, t'as une minute ? »

Arraché à ses pensées, il jeta un œil sur sa gauche après avoir levé ses lunettes sur son front.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Mikey ?

-J'ai … hum … Je vais passer chez April ce soir pour poster une lettre. »

Donatello haussa un sourcil, puis un faible sourire décora ses lèvres, rassuré de ne pas être le seul à encore avoir Léonardo au centre de ses attentions.

-« Et je voulais savoir si tu avais l'intention d'en écrire une, continua Mikey. Tu sais, histoire qu'on fasse un envoi groupé. »

Il y avait quelque chose que Donatello de ressentait pas, contrairement à Raphaël et Michelangelo : la culpabilité. Dans son cœur, il n'y avait qu'abandon, inquiétude, remord, et rancune. Malgré tout, il comprenait son grand frère ; il avait vu la douleur et le regret dans ses yeux lorsqu'il avait blessé Mikey. C'était d'ailleurs le dernier souvenir qu'il avait de lui. Le vide dans son cœur ne se remplirait pas avant le retour de son aîné, et il le savait. Les rondes de nuits leur étaient désormais interdites, et il ne savait plus à quoi se raccrocher pour oublier, à part travailler sur de nouvelles inventions.

Il réfléchit un moment, puis il ouvrit un de ses nombreux tiroirs, pour en ressortir une feuille de papier pliée en deux. Michelangelo le regarda confusément, la bouche entrouverte, alors que son frère avança lentement vers lui.

-« Je l'ai écrite quand il est parti, mais je ne sais pas encore si je dois l'envoyer », avoua-t-il les yeux bas.

Le benjamin grimaça, ne sachant que dire mais surtout, étonné d'apprendre que Donnie avait lui aussi écrit une lettre. Michelangelo posa une main sur son épaule, un sincère sourire aux lèvres.

-« Je sais que ce n'est pas facile, mais je pense que Léo aussi attend des réponses à ses lettres. »

Donatello hocha la tête, et il tendit maladroitement la feuille à son petit frère. Michelangelo avait raison, Léonardo devait savoir qu'il n'était pas oublié, et qu'il ne le serait jamais. Il tapota affectueusement la tête de son petit frère, avant de retourner s'asseoir face à son écran d'ordinateur. Souriant, Michelangelo recula lentement et il quitta la pièce, sans un bruit.

* * *

Installé sur son hamac, il ne déviait pas pour une seconde ses yeux émeraude de sa lettre. Cette vulgaire feuille de papier froissé reposait à moitié ouverte devant lui. Elle était maladroitement scotchée sur la largeur, là où il l'avait violemment déchirée trois jours auparavant. Ses yeux obscurcis, parcouraient les lignes, secondes après secondes, sans même se préoccuper de leur sens. Tout ce qu'il faisait, c'était admirer l'écriture de Léonardo.

Ce frère détestable était parfait jusqu'à sa manière d'écrire. Il avait la plus belle, la plus propre, et la plus soignée des écritures. Ses lettres étaient abominablement bien dessinées, ses boucles étaient surperbes, et ses virgules étaient épouvantablement bien courbées. Raphaël avait toujours envié cette écriture, et pourtant, il la détestait.

Il renversa brusquement sa tête en arrière, exténué. Sa carapace reposait contre le mur, et sa jambe gauche était coincée sous sa cuisse droite ; elle balançait paisiblement. La nuit qu'il venait de passer avait été intense et riche, mais ce qui avait perturbé son sommeil était la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Casey. Il jeta un oeil à son réveil : seize heures quarante. Il attrapa une part de pizza qu'il était allé prendre dans la cuisine pour le repas, et il mordit méchamment dedans. Ce jour-là quelque chose était différent: il avait eu le point de vue de Casey, bien malgré lui. La bouche arrondie, il soupira une nouvelle fois.

Il ne voulait pas écrire à son frère, pourtant, il mourrai d'envie de lui faire ressentir les émotions qui le détruisaient. Il voulait le faire souffrir, autant qu'il souffrait lui-même. Il voulait que ses yeux saignent autant que les siens, mais surtout, et comme jamais, il voulait qu'il ressente sa colère et qu'il relâche la pression sur son coeur, une bonne fois pour toutes.

Soudain, un léger et timide coup contre la porte le sortit des ses pensées.

-« Raph ? »

Le dit Raph étouffa un lourd grognement, mais il ne répondit pas.

-« Raph... »

Les appels durèrent quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que, las de l'obstination de son petit frère, il soupira profondément, puis ses lèvres se séparèrent pour laisser sa voix grave et dure vibrer.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Mikey ? »

Il n'attendit que peu avant de recevoir une réponse.

-« Tu... t-tu as écrit une lettre à Léo finalement ? », hésita-t-il.

Raphaël se surprenait lui-même. Depuis cette nuit-là et malgré sa haine, il tolérait d'entendre le prénom de sa plaie de grand frère.

-« Non, se contenta-t-il de répondre sèchement. Laisse-moi tranquille, maintenant. »

Un soupir gorgé de déception résonna derrière la porte, cependant, Raphaël n'entendit bientôt plus rien, sinon l'éloignement des pas de son petit frère.

Le mutant au tempérament de feu souffla, puis il étrangla la lettre entre ses doigts démesurés, les sourcils froncés. Oui, ce frère était une plaie. Une plaie qui compressait et brûlait son coeur ; elle y laisserait une cicatrice à jamais. D'une force qui lui était bien connue, il envoya la lettre au bout du hamac, puis, de sa main gauche, il attrapa un stylo, lequel gisait sur la planche boisée qui lui servait de bureau.

* * *

Ce ne fut que lors de la tombée de la nuit et après le dîner, que Michelangelo monta les marches de leur repaire, les yeux brûlants d'impatience.

-« Où vas-tu Michelangelo ? »

Le jeune mutant jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule. Splinter se tenait au pied des escaliers, les mains croisées dans le dos.

-« Chez April, père.

-Ah oui c'est vrai, tu m'avais prévenu. Tu lui diras merci, et que nous sommes désolés pour le désagrément.

-Ouais. Euh … je veux dire … oui Sensei. », répondit-il en se frottant la nuque, un sourire maladroit aux lèvres.

Michelangelo s'inclina respectueusement face à son Maître, avant de disparaître dans le tunnel des égouts, sur son skate, portant avant lui une petite liasse de lettres, laquelle il serrait de manière protective contre son plastron.

* * *

_J'ai hâte, même très hâte de lire vos reviews, les amies !_

_À p'luche ! **Hiveen**._


	8. Chapter 7

_PUNAISE, celui-ci était compliqué à écrire._

_Désolée pour le retard, mais j'espère me rattraper avec ce long chapitre, qui, je l'espère, va vous plaire. D'autant plus que vous attendiez presque tous ce moment de la fiction :) _

_Je me tais, bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Séparés**

**Chapitre sept**

* * *

_« Cher Aguró, _

_Mon fils aîné, Léonardo, rencontre des difficultés depuis une importante bataille que nous avons livrée contre Shredder. Nous l'avons vaincu, mais depuis lors, Léonardo souffre d'un fort trouble de la personnalité. Depuis maintenant quelques semaines, il a changé du tout au tout, et il a même commencé à être agressif envers ses frères et moi-même. C'est pour cela que je l'ai envoyé chez toi, à Icaraí de Amontada. Ce n'est que loin de nous tous qu'il pourra guérir._

_Depuis le Japon, nos chemins se sont séparés, pourtant je sais que je peux toujours te faire confiance. C'est pour cela, et au nom de notre amitié que je te demande de veiller sur mon fils. Il n'a jamais été séparé de notre famille, et je ne voudrais pas qu'il se retrouve seul face à lui-même. Les conséquences pourraient être terribles._

_Je t'en supplie cher ami, prends soin de lui et transmets-lui ta sagesse. _

_Ton vieil ami,_

_Splinter/Yoshi. »_

* * *

Le village était calme et paisible. Le chant des oiseaux résonnait, et le vent soufflait doucereusement, juste assez pour faire vibrer les feuilles. Au loin, un ruisseau coulait le long des pierres et terminait sa course dans la rivière voisine. Ce nouveau jour serait beau et chaud. Cette nature n'était en rien comparable aux autres endroits sur Terre. Là-bas, le métro n'existait pas. Là-bas, les meurtres en série n'existaient pas. Là-bas, les nuages de pollution n'existaient pas. L'air était riche, pur, et infiltrait pleinement ses poumons, sans les brûler. Là-bas, Léonardo n'étouffait pas. Il vivait et respirait chaque jour, soulagé de ne plus porter le poids le plus lourd de sa vie sur sa carapace : son rôle de chef.

Installé sur une branche d'un des arbres les plus hauts de ce village brésilien, il laissait ses jambes balancer avec douceur et rythme. Ses yeux indigo encore fatigués ne quittaient pas l'horizon, attendant impatiemment le lever du soleil, lequel marquait le début d'un nouveau jour, et donc de sa médiation matinale quotidienne. Finalement, après plusieurs minutes d'attente, les premiers rayons du soleil percèrent les branches et illuminèrent sa peau verte, laquelle brillait à son contact. Bercé par la douce chaleur qui l'envahissait peu à peu, Léonardo sourit, et ses yeux se fermèrent progressivement. Il réapprenait à sourire.

Ces deux dernières semaines, il avait découvert combien il aimait le soleil, et il regrettait terriblement de ne pas avoir connu ces sensations de chaleur et de douceur plus tôt. Bien-sûr, il connaissait le soleil, mais seulement comme quelques rayons qui passaient au travers des grilles des égouts. Néanmoins, rien de cela n'était comparable à ce qu'il vivait en haut de cet arbre. Ce temps de méditation en pleine lumière n'avait pas de prix. Lentement, il bascula sa tête contre le tronc de l'arbre, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres. Ses jambes balançaient mélodieusement dans le vide, alors que son esprit retraçait une route invisible vers New York. Il s'imaginait installé sur le toit de l'Empire State Building, mais pour la première fois, il n'était pas sous étoiles. La vue était magnifique et les rayons du soleil se reflétaient dans les vitres des gratte-ciel, éblouissant Léonardo et le laissant rêveur. New York était simplement magnifique.

Il secoua lentement la tête pour quitter son imaginaire, alors qu'il enroula davantage son poncho bleu nuit autour de lui, dissimulant son visage sous sa capuche. Il était loin d'avoir froid, mais il n'était simplement pas à l'abri des regards des villageois. Bien qu'il fût dans un coin assez isolé, il ne pouvait pas courir le risque d'être vu. Ce village avait beau être unique, Léonardo n'y serait jamais accepté. Il ne serait jamais accepté nulle part. Cette pensée noua son cœur et sa gorge. Une longue heure s'était déjà écoulée depuis son réveil, pourtant, son esprit divaguait toujours. Pourquoi est-ce que trouver la paix et la méditation lui était si difficile ? Il s'égarait dans ses pensées et cela l'énervait profondément. La colère, il avait l'impression qu'elle ne le quitterait jamais. C'était cette même colère qui l'avait conduit à blesser l'un de ses frères. Une profonde colère qui découlait de la haine qu'il nourrissait désormais pour lui-même.

_Mes frères._

Léonardo lâcha un profond soupir, alors qu'il emprisonna sa tête entre ses mains. Silencieusement, il ramena ses genoux sous son menton. Il était parti depuis deux semaines, et il n'arrivait toujours pas à extraire sa famille de sa tête. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas le nier : sans ses frères, il se libérait peu à peu de cette personnalité qui n'était pas la sienne, et il était à nouveau capable d'écouter son cœur battre. Car oui, il avait un cœur, c'était ce qui le différenciait du robot aveuglé par la rage, et dénué de toutes émotions qu'il croyait être devenu.

-« Léona**_r_**do ? »

Surpris, il releva la tête et jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule. Les brésiliens avaient un très bel accent, cependant, Léonardo ne s'y était toujours pas habitué.

-« Léonardo, je sais que tu es là. »

L'adolescent esquissa un sourire amusé, et il se redressa. Il vérifia rapidement les alentours, puis il sauta gracieusement de sa branche pour atterrir avec souplesse et silence devant Aguró.

-« Comment faites-vous ça ? »

Le vieil homme haussa un sourcil.

-« Faire quoi ? »

Léonardo l'observa silencieusement. Sa peau était assouplie par le temps, ses cheveux argentés semblaient pourtant toujours soyeux, et le bleu de ses yeux était recouvert par une fine pellicule transparente. Cela rappela tristement à Léonardo pourquoi cet homme n'était pas effrayé par son apparence.

-« Comment saviez-vous que j'étais là ? », reformula-t-il.

Aguró feignit un léger sourire, puis il fit brusquement glisser sa canne sous les jambes de l'adolescent. Léonardo perdit l'équilibre et il tomba sur la carapace. « _La vache_ », pensa-t-il en se frottant la nuque.

-« Quand j'ai perdu la vue, mon ouïe s'est considérablement développée. Tu respires beaucoup trop fort.

-Mais –

-Et cette médiation ?

-Je … J'ai – »

Honteux et confus, Léonardo baissa la tête. Lui-même n'arrivait pas à reconnaître son échec.

-« Je suis à la case départ, admit-il. J'ai essayé, mais comme chaque matin, je n'arrive pas à me concentrer. »

Aguró s'agenouilla près de lui, et il posa une douce main sur son épaule.

-« Je sais que ce n'est pas facile, mais je suis persuadé que tu vas y arriver. »

Léo secoua doucement la tête, les yeux bas.

-« Je ne sais plus comment m'y prendre, Aguró. Je n'arrive même plus à méditer.

-C'est pour ça que je suis là, mon garçon. J'ai promis à ton père que je t'aiderai à sortir de cette impasse, et je le ferai. »

Le jeune mutant releva ses yeux bleus luisants vers lui. Malgré sa cécité, Aguró avait accepté de le l'héberger et de l'aider, et Léonardo le respectait profondément pour cela.

-« Merci Aguró », murmura-t-il.

Le vieil homme esquissa un sourire puis il s'installa face à Léonardo, en position du lotus. L'adolescent comprit le message et il croisa ses jambes de la même manière, avant de fermer les yeux.

-« Je t'ai déjà dis que la médiation est la clef dans la recherche de soi-même, chuchota Aguró. Commence par maîtriser ta respiration, ensuite sent les battements de ton cœur, puis écoute ton environnement. L'eau qui coule, le vent. »

Léonardo était mal-à-l'aise. Il avait l'impression de repartir de zéro et de réapprendre les techniques de méditation. Néanmoins, c'était précisément ce dont il avait besoin pour se retrouver. Il ferma donc les yeux, et il tenta de se concentrer.

_Concentration._

_Contrôle._

-« Tu respires toujours trop fort », avertit Aguró.

Léonardo ouvrit un œil, la bouche arrondie, mais il se retint de souffler. Aguró lui faisait étrangement penser à Splinter, et il avait la terrible impression que s'il ronchonnait, il le regretterait amèrement. Alors il se contenta de refermer les yeux et de se concentrer sur sa respiration.

_Contrôle._

_Inspire._

_Expire._

Il se perdit un moment dans le chant des oiseaux, mais il fronça les sourcils, replongeant dans la maîtrise de sa respiration.

_Inspire._

_Expire._

_Contrôle ta respiration._

Léonardo ne compta plus le temps cette fois-ci, il se laissait simplement bercer par le mouvement de sa cage thoracique.

-« C'est beaucoup mieux », chuchota le vieil homme.

Léonardo rouvrit lentement les yeux.

-« Ta colère et ton manque de concentration sont dus à la haine que tu nourris envers toi-même. Tu dois apprendre à l'évacuer autrement que sur ton entourage.

-Comment dois-je faire ?

-Je te laisse le soin d'y réfléchir, nous verrons cela plus tard. À présent, viens prendre ton petit-déjeuner. »

Léonardo grimaça, puis il sourit sincèrement avant de suivre le vieil homme jusqu'à la porte de sa petite maison boisée. « _Heureusement qu'il habite au fin fond du village, on est plutôt tranquille ici_ », constata silencieusement le jeune mutant en jetant un œil derrière lui. Lorsqu'ils franchirent le seuil de la porte, Léonardo se découvrit, et il posa son chaud et laineux poncho sur le dossier d'une chaise. À l'intérieur, il n'avait pas besoin de se cacher sous un habit d'humain, et puis de toute façon, la laine lui donnait d'insupportables démangeaisons. Une ceinture autour de la taille lui suffisait, bien que ce qui l'habillait vraiment fût son masque bleu ciel, lequel mettait ses beaux yeux azur en valeur.

Lorsqu'il s'installa à table, il croisa une photo dont il n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention, laquelle était accrochée sur le mur à sa gauche. Il souffla sur le cadre pour disperser la poussière accumulée, puis il la prit entre ses six doigts tremblants. C'était une vieille photographie sur laquelle il reconnu Aguró et Splinter.

-« Quel âge a cette photo ?, demanda-t-il l'air absent.

-Quelle photo ? »

Léonardo se gifla mentalement pour avoir posé la question. Aussi longtemps qu'il demeurerait avec Aguró, il devrait impérativement apprendre à tenir sa langue pour ne plus commettre de gaffes de ce genre.

-« Hum … celle en noir et blanc, avec mon Sensei, se reprit-il.

-Ah oui, nous étions jeunes à cette époque-là », sourit le vieil homme en s'installant face à lui.

Tel un enfant, Léonardo croisa ses bras sur la table en souriant.

-« Racontez-moi, s'il vous plaît. »

Aguró étouffa un rire alors qu'il s'éclaircit la gorge.

-« Les photos que j'ai avec ton père sont ancrées dans ma mémoire. Nous avions un peu plus de vingt ans quand nous nous sommes connus. Nous suivions des cours de Ninjutsu dans une école réputée du Japon, et nous sommes très vite devenus de très bons amis. Mais la vie nous a fait prendre des chemins différents. Il est à New York maintenant, et moi je venu vivre ici. Avec mes racines. »

Le sourire de Léonardo avait fondu, et laissait maintenant place à une grimace nostalgique.

-« Mais nous sommes toujours restés en contact, fort heureusement. Être loin ne signifie pas être oublié, reprit Aguró en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Léo. Et toi tu ne seras pas oublié non plus, peu importe le temps que tu resteras ici.

-Vous avez sûrement raison », murmura Léonardo.

L'adolescent fronça les sourcils. Est-ce qu'Aguró était au courant de la forme mutante de Splinter ? Était-il au courant de sa propre forme mutante ? Léonardo ne le savait pas vraiment, mais il préféra se taire sur le sujet. Rien que le fait de sentir la main du vieil homme sur sa peau caoutchouteuse lui donnait des frissons. Et s'il se rendait compte de quelque chose ? Léonardo se tortilla nerveusement pour échapper au contact. Lorsqu'Aguró retira sa main, le jeune mutant piocha un croissant dans le petit panier qui se trouvait face à lui, et il touilla le thé noir que venait de lui verser son hôte, le regard vide. S'il n'était pas oublié, pourquoi n'avait-il reçu aucune lettre ? Sa famille lui manquait terriblement, et ce manque jouait forcément, ne serait-ce qu'un infime rôle dans son incapacité à se concentrer. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas faire le premier pas après ce qu'il s'était passé. Il devait attendre des réponses aux lettres qu'il leur avait lâchement écrites. L'air ailleurs, il mordit dans son croissant, mais il soupira une nouvelle fois, les yeux bas. Tout lui manquait. Tout, jusqu'au petit déjeuner que Michelangelo avait l'habitude de lui préparer.

_Mon petit frère que j'ai blessé …_

Honteux, il baissa davantage la tête. Non, il ne pouvait pas retourner vers eux. La culpabilité qui l'habitait était simplement encore trop puissante. Il attendrait, même s'il devait ne jamais recevoir de nouvelles de ses proches. Et puis Splinter le lui avait dit : il guérirait seulement loin de ses frères.

* * *

_Oui oui, j'ai inventé le personnage d'Aguró, vous l'aimez bien ? Je ne sais pas vous, mais pour moi ce n'était pas logique que Léo soit seul pendant 2 ans. D'ailleurs, pourquoi n'a-t-il toujours pas reçu de lettres au bout de 2 semaines, selon vous ? (oui, j'ai mis un peu de piment xD) Des idées pour la suite ? Elle viendra très vite, promis._

_Je vous aime, __**Hiveen**__._


	9. informations !

Salut à tous, désolé de vous faire une fausse joie, ceci n'est pas un chapitre mais seulement une information. Voilà je réalise petit à petit que je me suis un peu bloquée toute seule dans ma précipitation et mon désir de vous faire lire cette histoire le plus rapidement possible...

J'ai donc pris une décision. Je vais supprimer les chapitres déjà écrits quand tout le monde aura pris connaissance de ce mot, et je vais tranquillement écrire et modifier cette histoire. J'ai pleins d'idées mais j'ai simplement besoin de temps pour les mettre en place et vous offrir une histoire digne de ce nom. :)

Je suis désolée de toute cette attente mais je reviendrai bientôt avec de supers chapitres (je vous rassure, ceux que j'ai déjà écrits ne seront pas réécrits mais simplement modifiés)

Je vous embrasse et à p'luche !

Hiveen.


End file.
